The Yun-Farron Family
by LadyWolvie82
Summary: An ongoing collection of one shots feature Fang, Lightning, Seven and Sice - no smut this time! Also features Lasswell and Citra (Final Fantasy Brave Exvius). Please read note first!
1. Intro with Note

Greetings Readers!

The royal weirdo Wolvie here. If you're seeing this, it means this is another collection with Fangrai and Sebusai – THIS TIME AROUND, however, this will be containing two separate universes, plus the rating for this is T (zero smut), but none of these tales connect – hence this being one shot tales. The two universes will be in this collection, which is ongoing like the other Fangrai/Sebusai collection and the FF IV/VI collection, will have tales from the universe of 'Second Time Around' (AO3 exclusive tale [same username]) and tales from the universe of 'Paying it Forward' (FFNet exclusive). Unlike this collection, the two aforementioned tales are variants of the Yun-Farron Family, with Fang and Lightning being parents at some point in time, without the angst or having kids from previous marriages. In the first 4-6 chapters, it'll be just the bios of the main characters from each universe (Lightning, Fang, Seven, Sice, Lasswell and Citra). Fair warning: this will be a slow going (thank you, day job) and will be updated once a month (that way, I don't overwhelm myself as I have loads going on outside the writing).

To help everyone out here, I'll be sure to point on in the notes before each story not only which pairing, but also which universe the tale is from. As always, expect some Out of Character (OOC) in the tales!

Another note… my last one here, mind you… I want to dedicate this collection to the late Chad Maako. Some of you may or may not know that he was a bad arse writer for the Fangrai Community and his works were one of a select number for me to try my hand at writing Fan Fiction. When I found out on AO3 that he passed on, I was not only devastated at the fact, but I was also in a brief state of depression and didn't want to be anywhere near my laptop, as a part of my muse went away when I found out the way I did. My mates Nate and Rin, through varying Instagram chats, and a note from my colleague Max, got me out, reminding me that life goes on, that I have something still to do. Chad… THANK YOU for all the emotions from your Fangrai stories, and for taking the time to interact with readers in your works, as they help me improve what I do as a Fan Fiction writer. To Chad's family, may you find peace and healing during this time.

As for Ko-fi, that's my preferred way for anyone to financially support me if they fancy it (same username), as I don't feel comfortable with using something like (don't ask). Catch you all on the flipside, take care!

Cheers,

LadyWolvie82


	2. Lightning Bio (STA and PIF)

A/N: This is the bio for Lightning, and from both universes! Mind you, the bio for the Second Time Around universe will have key differences from the Lightning in the Paying it Forward universe (also, no dialogue here other than one line in the STA Bio). I have Ko-fi if you fancy giving me a monetary tip of sorts (LadyWolvie82), but I won't force you to pay for a tale!

Remember... _Second Time Around_ (which is on AO3) and _Paying it Forward_ are just VARIANTS of the stories to come!

**Second Time Around Bio for Lightning**

Claire Rose 'Lightning' Farron, the oldest of three daughters (Serah and Seven being her younger sisters), was born on what we would call St. Patrick's Day, March 17, in Bodhum (proper) which is on the continent of Cocoon. Growing up, she wanted to be a musician more than anything else, which her parents, Brandon and Nicolette, encouraged her to pursue as a career choice, up to her time in university when Brandon and Nicolette were killed in an accident caused by a drunk driver. Brandon was passionate but easy going and well respected, while Nicolette was loved by everyone, even the clans in Oerba, where Lightning visited a few times growing up. Even Serah herself wanted Claire to be a singer-songwriter, as the older Farron somehow came up with songs for the middle Farron. When her parents died, Claire died...and Lightning was born in her wake, with a new identity and purpose in life. Serah was about to start university, and the two older Farron sisters had to figure out how to survive, because they were left with a decent amount to survive but not for too long. Lightning had to make a huge sacrifice so that both Lightning and Serah wouldn't have to suffer, and by that, she gave up her dreams of being a musician and enlisted in the Guardian Corps. In the older Farron's heart, there had to be a stable source of income for the two so that at least Serah would be able to pursue her dreams of being a well respected and liked educator. It broke Serah's heart everyday that Lightning was forced to give up on her dreams as she was able to continue pursuing hers.

In regards to Seven, the youngest Farron daughter, Lightning met her by chance while she and Fang were in Akademia in Rubrum on the continent of Orience on business for a few years. The first thought that came to Lightning's mind, and Seven's much later on, was that they looked alike. Everyone who saw them both all felt that they must be related. This was despite the fact that Seven's hair and eye colour did not match Lightning's, although Seven's hair and eyes matched that of Nicolette's due to an unknown condition Nicolette and Seven had at birth, giving them silver hair and purple eyes. Some thought Seven was Lightning's kid, while a few others thought they were long lost siblings or relatives that neither Brandon or Nicolette told Lightning and Serah about. It took Lightning, Fang and Seven's return to Gran Pulse, since Lightning and Fang actually live in Bodhum-Oerba (Neo Bodhum combined with Oerba on the continent of Gran Pulse to become Bodhum-Oerba) and for some time before Seven entered the picture. It was because of Fang's insistence, along that from Snow and Y'shtola, that Lightning took that test with Seven and Serah to find out if they're related, and if so, how. The results of that test found out that Brandon and Nicolette had a third child, Seven, through a surrogate, but Seven was given to the orphanage in Rubrum a few weeks after her birth, which Serah and Lightning were never told about Seven at all. Fang, in all of this regarding Lightning and Seven, was the oldest Farron's rock throughout the entire ordeal.

Speaking of Fang, Lightning's loyal and faithful wife, they met one week after Lightning dropped out of university, which stemmed from the fact that Lightning's parents died and the pinkette had to make a very difficult choice on who gets to continue pursuing their dreams in life. Some would call their love puppy love, because Fang remembered Lightning from her trips to Oerba from before and the brunette was in love with Lightning from the start of it all. At first, they argued non-stop about Lightning not going back to university for the sake of Serah, because Fang felt that Lightning is sacrificing everything she is so that Serah can have a decent life - which was very far from the truth. It took the pay raises Lightning was getting from the Guardian Corps that convinced the brunette that the pinkette did the right thing with what she did. It was because of Lightning's selfless act that prevented Serah from ever having to pay any loans, and Serah can have a life free from varying financial burdens, especially when Serah married Snow Villiers. While Lightning was still in the GC, Fang finally grew a pair of balls and asked the pinkette out on a date, which Lightning's response to that was "it's about fucking time". Serah, Vanille and Snow couldn't stop celebrating the news of Lightning and Fang FINALLY becoming a couple. Hope Estheim, Lightning's colleague, was also happy with the news - age wise, she simply was way too old for his standards but he is completely supportive of Lightning's sexuality.

They have had their ups and downs like any other couple, but it was worth it. Lightning and Fang fought for each other at all times, which impressed Vanille, Fang's younger sister. After a proposal that some deem to be beyond romantic, the pair tied the knot in a lavish style on Gran Pulse, using only Yun wedding customs. Upon meeting Kurasame on a whim, he offered them help to start the family they wanted in due course of time, after he earned his spot as a loyal friend to Fang and Lightning. It was his loyalty to them that they named their son (and only child) after him, making Kurasame the happiest lad in the world. In addition, it was a year after Kurasame Yun-Farron's birth that Lightning was able to FINALLY finish her studies in music at university and she was able to make a living for herself as a musician at long last. In Lightning's eyes, the wait was well worth it, because she wanted to have some financial stability first.

XXX

**Paying it Forward Bio for Lightning**

Claire Maxine "Lightning" Farron was born on Halloween (for us, anyway), with only one sister (Serah), on Bodhum in the continent of Cocoon. Her parents, Xander and Amaya, were killed at different points in Lightning's childhood. Xander, for reasons unknown, was killed by Dysley, who made it look like an accident, until it was found out several years later that it wasn't an accident, in which Jihl Nabaat personally made him pay the price for his deeds, which have been spread out for so many years. As for Amaya, one who Fang fondly remembers as the one she felt helped save the clans of Gran Pulse, including the Yun, she sadly died the day after Claire's 15th birthday, which was nearly nine years after Xander died. It was Amaya's death that Claire became Lightning. It was also Amaya's death that shook every last clan on Gran Pulse, where Lucien and Enya took it the hardest, for they were friends of Amaya, regardless of the distance between them. Serah didn't remember much about her father, but knew that Amaya was somewhat a celebrity in Gran Pulse, especially with the clans. Lightning encouraged Serah and Vanille's penpal friendship, which is odd for Serah, knowing how Lightning became in the aftermath of their parents' deaths. One can say that Lightning made sure Serah had a good life while the older Farron shut herself, becoming cold and distant from everyone they knew in turn, especially Snow Villiers. It was one fight with Snow that went too far which caused a huge strain in the sisterly relationship between Lightning and Serah...which it would be Fang and Vanille's move to Neo Oerba/New Paddra that made things right for all.

Speaking of Fang, the first thing she wanted to do, along with Vanille, was comfort the Farron sisters like they wanted to since Amaya's death, which is understandable for all, considering that Fang and Vanille lived on another continent and couldn't comfort them in person then. Lady Luck was seriously in Fang's favour because it took one look at Lightning, and at their very first meeting, for Fang to fall head over heels in love with the older Farron. At first, Lightning wasn't ready to be in a relationship, partially due to the strained relationship with Serah at the time. It was Vanille, alongside Snow, who encouraged the older Farron to give Fang a chance, for even that damn oaf felt that the brunette could be what was needed to heal Lightning's heart and soul. After a few months to think it over, and mind you Lightning at this point is only 18, felt Vanille and Snow were actually right, that she should give Fang a fair chance - Lightning's been on a few dates but it wasn't anything serious if she had to be honest with herself. It took the teen couple (Fang is five months older than Lightning) approximately nine months to wed - yes, it wasn't long and some say it was rushed (especially when Lightning proposed) but Lightning and Fang felt that the time was right and got married. The first ceremony was one traditional for the Farron family, while the second ceremony, which was three years later, took place on Gran Pulse and had Yun clan customs in said ceremony. Lucien and Enya, Fang's parents (who are still alive), loved and embraced Lightning as one of their own.

It was their five year wedding anniversary that Lightning finally got pregnant with their first child, their daughter Seven Michaela Yun-Farron (or Oerba Yun Seven Michaela Farron). The naming of Seven was completely Fang's idea. The fact that Seven was born with silver hair and purple eyes, the exact genes Amaya had when Fang and Lightning were younger, gave the couple peace of mind, especially when one considers that they've been struggling to start a family of their own for years, and Seven was a real blessing to the young couple in more ways than one. When it came to other things they've been thinking about... such as a horse or two, whether or not they should get cats or dogs and remodeling the home, those would eventually be decisions as they come their way, because at the moment, Seven Michaela Yun-Farron was Fang and Lightning's top priority. Lightning would become Lasswell's "Mama's Boy" when he was born three years after Seven came to the world...and Seven tended to copy the older Farron's mannerisms regarding the younger Yun-Farron.

This was all while Lightning served in the Guardian Corps, the career path she wanted to take on in life - just like her late father Xander. She wanted to make him proud of the woman she's become, not to forget that she wanted to keep the family tradition of being in the military alive, something Seven herself would catch on when she gets older. During the festivities of the Yun wedding ceremony in Gran Pulse, Lightning and Fang talk about moving there once the pinkette is able to retire from the GC, which Fang was shocked to hear about yet Lucien and Enya fully supported the idea, which made the Yun-Farron couple happier than ever.

End of Lightning's Bio

A/N #2: Next up is Fang's bio, slated to come out in May. Cheers, and enjoy!


	3. Fang Bio (STA and PIF)

A/N: This is the bio for Fang. Like Lightning, this will be long as it'll be from both universes, which each having key differences.

**Paying It Forward Bio: Fang**

Fang Yun Oerba, or Oerba Yun Fang per the naming order on Gran Pulse, is a few months older than Lightning, born on 29 July in Oerba proper. With the clans on Gran Pulse all related to each other one way or another, Fang and Vanille have the same parents: their mother, Enya, is a Dia, while their father, Lucien, is a Yun. Fang was one stubborn lass but was also family oriented at the same time. The brunette doted on her family whenever she could, because to her they are her world, all the while thinking that Cocoonians were vipers "ready to strike" at any moment, but this was because of the upper Gran Pulsian government brainwashing people like Fang into believing this as fact. It was Vanille being an adult and then the redhead traveling to Cocoon, and more specifically New Paddra/Neo Oerba that Fang had a change of heart, because it was shortly after Vanille's decision Fang thought of her own sister as a viper, not a Gran Pulsian like her and their parents. When Fang went to Neo Oerba/New Paddra on Cocoon, and this was from the orders of both Lucien and Enya because they felt that an enemy would show themselves to the public in some fashion as opposed to believing the hearsay from others, it her meeting Lightning through Vanille (as well as Snow, Hope and Serah) that Fang did an 180, viewing Cocoonians as equals, not vipers.

With her relationship with Lightning, the pinkette is one Fang LOVES to spoil with anything and everything. Enya and Lucien forbade the brunette from gifting them anything at this time, and for good reason, so it was the older Farron that was spoiled rotten by one Oerba Yun Fang. It took Lightning some getting used to in this regard, but it was all worth it at the end of the day. Fang also loves the fact that Lightning saw Vanille as a sister to her, and one can argue that Lightning was the one who truly got Vanille and Hope together as a couple. It was their wedding day that was the talk of all who live in New Paddra, Neo Oerba AND all of Gran Pulse. There's some who would argue that the marriage was arranged, but Enya and Lucien debunked that as soon as they heard the rumour - everyone who knows Fang and Lightning all will say that they are madly in love with each other. Even Hope, Serah and Snow got spoiled by Fang - guilty by association, they say. Once Lightning gets spoiled, so do Hope, Serah and Snow. Family helps each other out in Fang's eyes. It is Fang's devotion and loyalty to her family - both her parents in Gran Pulse as well as the family she has on Cocoon - that convinced Lightning as quick as her namesake that Fang is a keeper.

In regards to her kids, Seven and Lasswell, Fang is Mama Bear, watching and protecting her cubs. When Lightning was pregnant with Seven, Fang went out of her way to ensure her wife's needs and wants were met, to the letter if one had to be specific. Fang even gained weight along the way, to show her support for the older Farron, not to forget the people she royally scolded if they raised lip with the pinkette. Lightning returned the favour, also to the letter, when Fang was pregnant with Lasswell - which Lightning was a bit worse than Fang, that is in the sense that physical fisticuffs ensued between Lightning and whoever tormented Fang. No one messed with the Yun-Farron family and got away with it. They have a beautiful white horse who goes by the name of Odin, whose favourite human is Seven; they are also owners of a second horse, this one being bronze in the colour of his fur - Kain, which Fang is his main rider. Fang and Seven often go horseback riding together, and ride together on Seven's birthday. Outside the two horses, they are the parents of two domestic Miqo'te cats: Bahamut and Y'shtola. Surprisingly, these two mischievous cats are cuddly and loyal to the Yun-Farron family, especially Lasswell and Lightning. Y'shtola will occasionally cuddle and sleep with Seven, but will answer to every call from Lightning. Bahamut and Lasswell are attached to the hip. One would be surprised with how Bahamut reacts while Lasswell is away.

XXX

**Second Time Around Bio: Fang**

Oerba Yun Fang is actually a few days younger than Lightning here, in Oerba proper on Gran Pulse. Her parents, alongside Vanille's, died in an execution style ambush by another clan (but never found out which clan), but made it look like it was a strike from the vipers, ensuring that Fang wouldn't have a good view on Cocoonians. During their time at an orphanage, where Fang and Vanille grew up together, they saw each other as sisters since Vanille was clearly into men and Fang never saw her as anything else but a sister. It was when Vanille was of age the pair moved to the area now known as Bodhum-Oerba, with Serah Farron-Villiers being the first Cocoonian they met upon arrival. Vanille was happy to meet a fellow human, and Serah saw the Pulsian sisters as her equals, because the younger Farron felt that the enemy would show themselves to her proper. It was seeing how happy and at peace Serah was with her husband Snow that Fang started to change her view on Cocoonians as a people. It took Snow conning Lightning to go on a "blind date with a hot lass" for Fang to find true love, as it was Snow who set up Fang's blind date with one Claire "Lightning" Farron - the brunette was immediately smitten with the pinkette. It took a bit of time for Lightning to reciprocate the feelings, but when she did, Fang became the happiest lass in the world.

The courtship, and later marriage, between Fang and Claire "Lightning" Yun-Farron has it share of ups and downs. One issue they had, later settled, was the tattoo customs the Yun clan has had. With the Yun clan being all but extinct, Lightning was very uncomfortable with getting a tattoo, as she honestly had nothing she wanted on her skin forever. It was a LONG talk they had, and a design that Vanille, of all people, created that would be acceptable in not only the Yun clan, but Lightning can easily cover up while being in the Guardian Corps. Fang and Lightning fell in love with the design, which Fang got her nose pierced to "match up" with the navel piercing Lightning is known to have, which Vanille, Serah and Snow found especially hilarious. One factor that helped strengthen their love, relationship and marriage was Seven Farron, Lightning's long lost baby sister, the one who came into their lives when the least expected her to show up. Fang encouraged the oldest Farron, alongside Serah, to get a genealogy test just to be safe, and it was the best thing they ever did. Upon finding out Seven's roots and what happened, it was Fang who IMMEDIATELY forgave Seven for what she did, as the brunette would have done the same thing for her own safety and the safety of those she gives a damn about if she were in Seven's shoes.

As for Kurasame Yun-Farron, Fang and Lightning's only son and child, he is Fang's world, adding to the list of who is Fang's world, in which Lightning and Vanille are already on that list. He is named after the lad who helped them with everything as the older Kurasame is a close mate to the Yun-Farron couple. Fang and Lightning are beyond surprised whenever they get extra money in the mail - the money going towards the younger Kurasame's future of course. The family chose a cat to help complete the home, which a super friendly male cat, Odin, claimed them as his humans. What helped them adopt him was his unique eyes: one eye is blue, the other green. Clearly reminding the couple of themselves if you will. With the Yun-Farron complete here, it is the younger Kurasame and Odin who really made Fang and Lightning the best people and parents they could be to them. Everyone is surprised with how well behaved they are in public. Fang is always surprised when Seven, Kurasame's favourite aunt, spoils him rotten with love (Fang thought that she spoiled him with gifts but Seven...well, she has an interesting definition of spoiling people and pets). If anything, love rules in the Yun-Farron household.

End of Fang's Bio

A/N #2: Next bio is Seven, who will have the HUGEST amount of differences between the two universes!


	4. Seven Bio (STA and PIF)

A/N: It's time for the bio on Seven! Like Lightning and Fang before her, this will have key differences. I will also add that things have been a very slow going for me lately. If it's not one thing it's another (to keep it short), which is why I've been quiet as of late. Anyway - onto Seven's Bio!

**Paying it Forward Bio: Seven**

Seven Michaela Yun-Farron, Fang and Lightning's first born, was born in late September, sporting natural silver hair and violet eyes. Fang, for a very short while, was worried about this regarding her daughter but was smiling nonstop upon finding out that Lightning's mother was the same exact way when she was alive, not to forget the older Farron having natural pink hair. If anything, it can be argued that Fang's favourite hobby after Seven's birth was cuddling with her. More often than not, Vanille… and both of the Farron sisters later on, referred to Fang and Seven as The Cuddlebugs. Snow couldn't help but laugh at the name for Fang and Seven, which the brunette was quite annoyed at in the beginning when it came from Snow or Lightning but embraced the term in time. As for Seven... she never cared about the name, she knew that when she cuddled with Mama, what Lightning calls Fang by the way, the silver haired girl felt safe and secure. One trait that people loved the most about Seven was her love for animals - more specifically, horses and cats. During a random visit to the stables with Mama (Fang), Seven fell in love with a horse named Odin, which Kain was his brother and Kain claimed Fang as his human, just like Odin claimed Seven as his human. The two horses were bought on the spot thanks to an unexpected bonus Fang earned from an expedition from a few months before. Thankfully, the Yun-Farron household had more than enough space for the two horses.

In regards to the relationship with her younger brother Lasswell, who she calls Lassbrat in private but in public, Seven doesn't address him with any nickname - why that is, no one will ever know. Fang and Lightning both found that odd at first, but saw the reasoning behind Seven's decision and felt that she made the right choice by not using the private nickname in public. She also played a very major role in him being the human of one particular Miqo'te cat that was with another at a no-kill shelter during a random visit there with Lightning: Bahamut, who was in the same area as Y'shtola, a fellow Miqo'te that Bahamut sees as his sister. . Lightning's bonus money secured Bahamut AND Y'shtola getting adopted and into the Yun-Farron house as their forever home, which Bahamut would sometimes cuddle with Seven to say thanks for taking both him and Y'shtola in, although Bahamut declares Lasswell as his human. Lasswell also credits Seven for meeting the love of his life, Citra, upon him temporarily moving to Granshelt after high school graduation. Both siblings have the usual older sister/younger brother relationship, but are VERY protective of each other. Seven, according to Fang, Lightning and Lasswell, will all say that Y'shtola is attached to Seven's hip.

Speaking of love lives, Seven has dated only one person, who is now her spouse: Sice. They have had most classes together and Sice has put up with Seven's shenanigans almost as long as Lasswell, Fang and Lightning put together. The fact that Sice having white hair and blue eyes drew Seven to her, almost instantly one can say. Lasswell initially gave Seven a hard time about Sice when they were first dating but he claimed the white haired woman as his other sister shortly after, especially seeing how loyal and faithful Sice is to Seven. With Seven's sexuality being the same as Fang and Lightning, Lasswell was the first person, outside Fang and Lightning of course, to defend Seven and who she is, which he is VERY willing to be her shield in the event that anyone say derogatory things about Seven in any way. Oddly enough, Sice asked Lasswell to be the Best Man at their wedding when they tied the know on Sice's 18th birthday - Lasswell IMMEDIATELY said yes to the request. As an odd pact of sorts, Sice, Seven, Lasswell and Citra agreed to name their kids after each other's families, warming Seven's heart to no end, cementing another reason why she and Sice stayed together for the rest of their lives, following Lightning and Fang's example.

Odd facts with Seven are as follows: her knack for anything related to whip blades is what had Sice falling in love with her. It is Seven's love for horses and cats that sees Seven's diet consuming mostly fish and poultry alongside other healthy foods, with the occasional 'cheat' meal being beef. Due to her severe allergy to alcohol, Seven can't consume wine, beer and martinis that Sice, Lasswell, Lightning and Fang enjoy on occasion, but she respect those who can enjoy said beverages. It was, very surprising, Lightning who felt beyond remorseful of this tidbit and the older Farron completely gave up alcohol to support Seven due to the latter's allergy. Sice, interestingly enough, only drinks when she's out and about but limits herself to one glass of wine each time. Lasswell and Fang will drink here and there, but NEVER around Seven, and for reasons unknown. Sice will use the fact that Seven can't say no to her advantage but only in the bedroom.

**Second Time Around Bio: Seven**

Seven Alexandra Farron, born in late September on the continent of Orience, was given up for adoption just two weeks after her birth, which the staff at Akademia was the only family Seven knew of for several years. Unlike Lightning and Serah in the sense of their births, Seven had a surrogate mother, as a short time after Serah's birth, the older Farrons couldn't conceive any more children naturally, and mum wanted more than two kids. Born with silver hair and violet eyes, Seven would never see Bodhum-Oerba until adulthood, but was always curious about the world she was a part of. Sice is forever known as Seven's first friend, and the only person the silver haired woman is romantically with. At school Seven has a notoriety for helping the younger students, especially if they're female. Sice's biggest concern here, and this stems from well before they started to date, was Seven having a very hard time saying no to requests, because the silver haired girl, when she was at Akademia, felt overwhelmed and felt pressured to help those even when they don't deserve her help. The biggest blessing to this concern of Sice's is that Seven became an excellent judge of character with people regardless of the person's personal demographics. Seven was able to tell if someone was a good person or a bad person, which was a key factor in why Sice wanted to be more than just friends with Seven. It didn't take long for Seven to return Sice's feelings.

Upon her arrival to Bodhum-Oerba with her girlfriend Sice, it was Amodar and Rygdea who welcomed them, recalling the paperwork the men helped them with the move and eventual citizenship - which Lightning herself was a personal witness to in regards of welcoming the pair from Orience. It was this meeting that had Lightning thinking that her and Serah's parents hid a huge secret from them for so many years, being a bit heartbroken over the matter as a result, since Light is one who DESPISES not being told the entire story. In a strange turn of events, Seven felt the same way upon meeting Lightning. It would be Odin the cat, a friendly male cat whose eyes were unique: one blue eye, the other green, reminding Lightning and Fang, Light's soul mate, of each other; who would put Seven, and then Sice, at complete ease. What it was about that cat that helped Seven with her adjustment to living away from Orience forever is a mystery to all involved but it eventually didn't matter, as Odin is a miracle cat in Seven's eyes.

In regards to her relationship with Lightning and Serah, Seven was initially (but also understandably) hesitant about getting a genealogy test done more than both Lightning and Serah, even more than Fang, as all three have had questions about things related to Seven since her and Sice's move to Bodhum-Oerba, but to Seven, it was the best thing she ever did in the end of it all. Upon finding out that Serah and Lightning are her older sisters, Seven (and also Sice) felt a HUGE weight coming off of her shoulders. On instinct, the first words that came from Seven's mouth was 'I Love You', to both Lightning and Serah during their sisterly embrace the instant they all found out they're sisters. It was that night Odin the cat slept with Seven and Sice, ensuring that both Lightning and Fang were drenched in happiness over the matter. Fang having another sister-in-law was the best thing in the world, and Snow plus Vanille will attest to that, as Seven made the Farron-Villiers household a much better one as well as Vanille and her family. It was Vanille who named her people friendly pit bull Sevsky (Fang's nickname for Seven), which made Seven the happiest person on the planet. Auntie Sev, as her nephew Kurasame loving calls her, is his favourite aunt over Serah but by a VERY small margin as far as Fang is concerned.

Diet wise, Seven has a 'See Food' diet but her metabolism is at another level according to Lightning, and her insomnia is joked about by Sice at times, although Fang has insomnia as well, and the duo play video games together to help keep things fair and orderly in the Yun-Farron household. As for her lifelong romance with Sice, it's the simple things that Sice does which make Seven one happy lass - the best is Sice's cooking. World Class in Seven's eyes...and Serah's too, although the middle Farron sister is a great cook in her own right. Seven's protective nature is a daily reminder of why Sice chose Seven to be soul mates with.

End of Seven's Bio

A/N #2: Sice's bio is next! On a "happy" note, I AM planning a Snow/Serah centered tale (two part one shot) that should be coming in October, which will be set in the ATSHS Universe - it's a sequel to TttE but from the perspective from Snow and Serah that will NOT have a happy ending for them.


	5. Sice Bio (STA and PIF)

A/N: Sice time! Same thing as the three bios (Lightning, Fang and Seven) before her.

**Paying it Forward Bio: Sice  
**Sice Camille Aran was born to Samus and Phoenix Aran in November just outside of Rubrum in Orience. Knowing that Samus and Phoenix are women in a VERY monogamous relationship, Sice always aspired to have a relationship like her mothers' had - before and after their deaths to unknown circumstances when Sice was in school. She's known the entire Yun-Farron family - Fang, Lightning, their daughter Seven and son Lasswell since she could remember, and the Yun-Farrons knew of Samus and Phoenix well, as they were good friends who looked out for each other when the moment called for it. It was a few months before Samus and Phoenix died that they legally allowed Fang and Lightning to care for Sice should anything happen to them, which Fang is forever grateful to have the privilege in this manner, as she and Lightning both made sure that Sice was able to stay with her friends and family.

Seven and Sice had loads of classes together throughout their time in the K-12 school but didn't develop romantic feelings for each other until they were 15 years young, which Sice was the one who confessed her feelings for the silver haired teen (at the time) during a quiet meal together which Sice prepared. Seven was beyond ecstatic upon hearing Sice's confession, which she immediately reciprocated said romantic feelings. Although Lightning and Fang knew of Sice's crush on Seven it was Lasswell who encouraged Sice to actually say something about it. Neither woman regretted what they did. They married shortly after the graduated the K-12 school at age 18, with Lasswell proudly being the Best Man in their ceremony. Serah designed Sice's wedding dress, which was simple but an absolute knockout.

With Sice - what you see is what you get, potty mouth and all. The best cook in all of the Yun-Farron family - even Serah admits that Sice cooks better than her - Sice knows right from wrong, and she can spot a liar from a country mile away. With parenting, Sice is VERY protective of her kids...human or not, which she very often thanks her late parents for instilling their morals and values onto her the way they did when they were alive.

**Second Time Around Bio: Sice  
**The only things known about Sice is that her birthday is sometime in early-mid November (according to Seven, that is debatable as little was known about her at the time which some are still debating it to this day), stands 5'5" tall and has white hair with blue eyes. As far as Seven and the rest at Akademia in Rubrum know, no one knows where Sice was originally from, let alone her birth family or how she knew Y'shtola Rhul, the one person (actually, Miqo'te; despite her sarcasm, Y'shtola is quite a stickler for getting the bit about her being a Miqo'te right) responsible for getting Sice accepted into Akedemia, at all. Maria Devereux, one of the teachers at Akademia who has purple hair and eyes, is a favourite of Sice's outside Kurasame, who she had a small crush on, but that was for a VERY short time and got over it very quickly after Kurasame told her the truth of his sexuality and preferences. After a few years at Akedemia, Sice referred the people there - students and staff alike - as her real family, the ones who stood by her side without question, especially Seven, who is slightly older (and also a bit taller) than she is.

Very surprisingly, it was a classmate of theirs who encouraged Sice and Seven to be together as a couple- more specifically, Jack aka the Class Clown, upon finding out that Kurasame is demisexual with a MASSIVE crush on a classmate of theirs: Ace. In the end of the day, Sice and Seven becoming a couple was the best thing that happened for Class Zero, because they showed the other classes why they're the best in all they do at Akademia. It would be Sice and Seven's move to Bodhum-Oerba that would change things for them both, and in the best way possible. By that, meeting Lightning and Fang. How so? Sice was the one who first inquired to Fang, Snow and Vanille about Lightning as the white haired woman felt that the oldest Farron and Seven looked alike more so than not, but couldn't place a specific reason why she felt that way around them. A short while later, the idea of a genealogy test came to life, with Sice buy Seven her kit, as a means to help solve the mysteries around the silver haired woman if anything.

Their wedding ceremony was very small and private - why that is the case, no one will ever know. Some say it's because of Seven, but those closest to them know it's actually Sice's choice, which Seven was more than happy to go along with because she's not a fan of big ceremonies herself. It is Seven's way of thinking that remains a key reason why Sice is still with Seven as her better half. Odin, the cat Fang and Lightning adopted, was their Ring Bearer, partially because they live with them, both humans and cat. Speaking of Odin, it took a bit of time for Sice to get used to him, but when she did she didn't want to have a day without him, for he brought to Sice and Seven the same kind of love, happiness and joy he brings to Lightning and Fang. One of Sice's favourite hobbies is making Odin's favourite treats from scratch, cementing her status as 'Best Cook' in the family. Lightning's singing is a way Sice can get some sleep: how it has that effect, no one will ever know, but for Sice, if it does the trick, why fix it, for Light's singing is forever perfect.

Sice brings up ideas for how she and Seven can expand on their family, to which Seven is initially hesitant on but agrees with after thinking it over, knowing things would turn out for the best, which reminds Lightning why Sice is the best person to claim her baby sister Seven's heart and love.

End of Sice's Bio

A/N #2: Next chapter wraps up the bios as both Lasswell and Citra share the 'chapter' - because those two only come from the Paying it Forward universe. I'll still do my best to update this once a month, considering that my line of work has gotten chaotic as of late and other personal things that have come up. Thanks for your patience, cheers!


	6. Lasswell and Citra Bios (PIF)

A/N: This is the last of the bio 'chapters' - Lasswell and Citra share here, but only because they show in just one of the universes (Paying it Forward), with how they met being briefly brought up in Citra's section here. Length wise, not very long here.

**Paying it Forward Bio: Lasswell  
**Lasswell Raiden Yun-Farron was born on 31 January on Gran Pulse proper, more specifically at a hospital just outside of Oerba. While Fang was carrying him for nine months, Lightning proved to the Yun Clan as to why she's the perfect woman and wife for Fang with her actions and support for the brunette despite the older Farron being a Cocoonian native. That oaf Snow, due to a bet he lost to Hope, was the sperm donor this time around, but if anything, Snow was and still is more than happy to lose that bet, which Lightning's DNA was put into the mix as well, so that Lasswell could have the perfect mix of Lightning and Fang while having Snow's height gene upon reaching adulthood. Seven, his older sister, often sang to him (albeit out of tune like Fang) while he was in Fang's womb, surprising everyone as Seven, to everyone's surprise, wanted to be a Big Sis REALLY BAD. As an infant, he got varying things from Seven herself, as she didn't want Lightning or Fang to buy anything new for him. The gesture itself warmed everyone's hearts, considering that Lasswell wanted what his sister already had. Although Seven was VERY protective of Lasswell when he was shorter than her, to the level where Seven was seen as a psychopath like Lightning was and still is to Serah, but when Lasswell became taller than Seven, it eventually became the other way around, Lasswell's thanks to Seven for her protection when they were younger. Curious but also rebellious, Lasswell did things his way as a youth. It got him in trouble at times, but it was always at school - outside one incident at home.**  
**

As an adult, he gave Sice his version of the Riot Act regarding Seven, although he was still a teenager at the time he delivered it...although Sice and Lasswell knew each other VERY well, he didn't care about that, because Sice and Seven got married when they did and Lasswell - or Lassbrat as both Seven and Sice call him - said it was his brotherly duty to deliver the Riot Act to whoever Seven marries, which annoyed the couple to no end. In time, however, Seven gave some 'sweet revenge' ("Always remember Sevsky, revenge is **ALWAYS** best served cold" is what Fang and later Lightning advised Seven) by reading the Sebusai (the nickname Fang gave Seven and Sice when they tied the know) Version of the Riot Act to Citra when Lasswell and Citra said 'I Do'. The only thing Fang, Lightning and Sice could do here was laugh their arses off when the silver haired woman was done, making both Lasswell and Citra blush before Lasswell flashing his best smile to his family and wife, knowing that they approve of the woman from Paladia. Lasswell and Seven make a pact to name their pets and kids after an aspect of each other if they're able to; oddly enough, Lasswell encouraged Seven to go through the Agito training, while Seven PERSONALLY begged Loren in Granshelt to light a fire up Lasswell's arse if he ever felt homesick.

With parenting, Lasswell is deemed by so many as 'Best Dad' for how fair but attentive he is to his kids and pets. Citra feels that she hit the jackpot by being with him in this regard, with Lightning and Fang spoiling their grandkids the best way they know how, the same way they spoil Seven and Sice's kids.

All in all, Lasswell REALLY enjoys being the only lad in the Yun-Farron family.

**XXX**

**Paying it Forward Bio: Citra  
**Citra Lakshmi Daniels, later known as Citra Lakshmi Yun-Farron, was born on 14 May on the island country of Paladia which is a part of the continent of Granshelt, which the only thing that varying people know is that Citra has a younger sister Sakura and they both have naturally pink hair. It is said that both Citra and Sakura moved around the Granshelt area - more specifically, from one orphanage to the next. If Citra was kicked out, Sakura went with as they truly stuck together, which was the same if Sakura got kicked out as Citra went with her. Personality wise, it was Citra who felt that her past won't allow anyone to see the real her, and often worried about her younger sister Sakura to help compensate with this. In school, Citra was one smart cookie academically, much to the surprise to everyone who shared a class with her. It was one particular teacher that helped guide and also mold Citra in personal areas of her life (according to Sakura) - Ignacio - to the Citra Lasswell would fall head over heels in love with.**  
**

Speaking of Lasswell, it was a chance encounter for Citra to meet him. How? The younger Yun-Farron had yet another heart-to-heart with Loren, to whom Ignacio is married to, about the 'homesickness' he still had while studying in Granshelt when Citra overheard certain yet personal information. It would take Citra several minutes to introduce herself to him as she was crying, knowing that there was someone in the world who was truly empathetic to people like her and Sakura, and it was upon seeing Loren and Lasswell grieve for the anniversary of the deaths of Lightning's parents that made her see that there are people who have lived without their parents for some time. It took Lasswell and Citra time to become a couple as they wanted to be friends first, but it was well worth the wait and time, as Lightning and Fang both gave Citra a 'Welcome to the Family' hug when they first met her, with Lightning knowing about Citra's past in bouncing around orphanages with a younger sibling. Oddly enough, Citra was very respectful of Fang and Lightning, while being slightly afraid Lightning due to the older Farron's background in the Guardian Corps.

Lasswell and Citra's wedding pulled out every stop one can think of, which was a massive hit to the Oerban clans. Fang's parents spoiled Citra and Sakura to no end, upon finding out about their past with the orphanages in Granshelt. Lasswell getting the blessing to be with and then marrying Citra from every one in his family strengthened his vow to be the best Lasswell Raiden Yun-Farron he could ever be. Citra's first pregnancy tested their marriage, but with the help and support from the Yun-Farron women, they passed the test with flying colours and made the following pregnancy SO MUCH easier on them in the long run.

While Lasswell is fair but attentive, Citra was far more sensitive at varying points, but was more easygoing and even has a wicked sense of humour when she wanted to be with the kids. If anything, it was Citra who bring the needed balance to the family.

Citra never took what she was given for granted.

FIN

A/N #2: Next month begins the tales, starting with a fluffy Fang and Seven centered tale from the Paying it Forward universe (established Fangrai, Lasswell/Citra and Sebusai)!


	7. The Cuddlebugs

A/N: Lightning tells Citra, Lasswell and Sice a tale about the origins of a certain 'tradition' that Fang and Seven take part in a short time after seeing Seven keeping the tradition alive with her and Sice's newborn child. From the 'Paying it Forward' universe with the following pairings: Fang/Lightning (married), Seven/Sice (married but first time parents here) and Lasswell/Citra (newly married). A Family/Humour/Romance tale.

**The Cuddlebugs**

Citra looks at the sleeping Seven on the sofa, holding Lasswell Jr. in her arms, with a smile of content on her face, with Sice standing to Citra's left and was equally awed at the very scene. Lasswell, Seven's younger brother, Citra's (new) husband and Sice's brother-in-law stepped to the bathroom at the Yun-Farron residence in Oerba for a quick moment to collect himself, as he was crying happy tears upon seeing his older sister taking a nap with her one day old son, Lasswell's nephew, who was named after him. Upon emerging from the bathroom, Lightning and Fang followed the younger Yun to the living room, where they were met with the very scene that left Fang speechless: Seven sleeping on the sofa with her newborn son Lasswell Jr. in her arms, taking a nap together. The group quietly went to the outdoor deck to have an interesting discussion on the matter, but also respecting Seven's sleeping form in mind as to not wake her and the newborn baby from their nap. Fortunately for Seven and Sice, the latter got done with breastfeeding their son in time for his nap with Seven, helping things out for the best. After the group made it to the outdoor deck sans the sleeping silver haired woman, Fang could not help but laugh and smile about Seven's actions, for it reminded the brunette of how she was with Seven all those years ago. Upon being asked why she was laughing and smiling at Seven's habit, Fang brings up the real origins of Seven being one half of 'The Cuddlebugs':

**Flashback**

Snow, being the lovable oaf with a heart of gold, is driving Lightning back home from a tough day at the Guardian Corps Office. With Lightning on maternity leave for the past few weeks, the older Farron wanted to provide an update to Amodar and Rygdea on the birth of her and Fang's first child, their daughter Seven, which was only the day before. Although the lads in the room were shocked that Lightning is at the GC, the older Farron was smart enough to breast feed her newborn daughter, alongside the swaddle and changing her diaper, before leaving the house for a bit to provide the update. With this knowledge, Snow was put at ease here as his sister-in-law knew what to do to make this visit as painless as possible. During this visit, it was revealed that Lightning earned enough hours to take a year off from the GC with pay, which the pinkette was more than happy to take, with all things considered in the happy news from Lightning (and Fang by extension, who was at home with Baby Seven). As for Snow, you can say that he was surprised with this new bit of information to say the least. However, the oaf was the happiest lad on the planet, because of how the older Farron helped him and Serah for as long as she was able to with the varying situations they were in until things got stable. He volunteered to drive Lightning to and from the GC office for this brief visit, as a way to say thanks for all the help Lightning sent their way over the years.

During the drive home, it was quiet for the first third of the trip, as Snow had loads on his mind and Lightning was wrapping her head about having a year off with pay, with the timing of her and Fang's newborn daughter Seven being the best time to take said year off. It meant that Lightning will be able to witness Seven's eventual first steps and words with her wife Fang by her side, amongst all of the other important things that comes with being a new parent, the very things no new parent gets a second chance at seeing if they missed it when it happens. It was at a particular point where Snow made a stop at a gas station, which felt a bit odd to Lightning if she had to be honest, but the pinkette then understood. Of course, the car Snow was driving was low on fuel. They likely wouldn't make the rest of the trip home in Neo Oerba had Snow kept on going. It turned out that not only was Snow needing a snack and cup of coffee, but wanted to ask his sister-in-law about this, why she wanted to update Rygdea and Amodar of Seven just one day after giving birth to the newborn. After being asked that very question by Snow, Lightning thought about what to say before she said the following, making Snow smile and melting his heart with her response:

"I want to be there when Seven takes her first steps, speaks her first words, the things that I won't get another chance at if I kept on working my arse off at GC after my maternity leave is over. The fact that I accumulated enough hours at the GC to take a year off with pay is what I wanted to find out for myself, since it was something I never looked into beforehand. Only Rygdea and Amodar knew how many hours I accrued for the time off. That's why I had to ask them about the matter so that I can be the best mother I can to Seven, she's the pride and joy to Fang and I. You'd probably lose count at how many times Fang talked to Seven while she was in my womb, you giant but lovable idiot..."

When Lightning was done with her reply to Snow's answer, the giant oaf had to process what was said for a while before saying this: "Makes sense, sis. I mean, how else would you have found out about the time off you've accrued if you didn't ask? Granted, your workload was chaotic enough to not ask about it ahead time, but knowing it now is the best time in my opinion. More time with Fang and Seven, just like you said sis. The more time, the better, since Seven will know that both of her parents spent time with her when it was needed the most." Upon hearing Snow's words, Lightning flashed a gentle smile, the one meant for her family, Snow included even though he's still the 'idiot' in Lightning's eyes and opinion. As long as his heart is in the right place, that's the only thing that mattered to the older Farron.

The duo will get the shock of their lives upon entering the Yun-Farron household.

XXX

Knowing the only sound coming from the Yun-Farron household was the tea kettle, which indicated that Serah was already in the house, Lightning and Snow made strides all over the place to keep the peace - and by keeping the peace, staying quiet, as to not wake up Fang from whatever nap she's taking on the sofa. When the duo walked into the Yun-Farron house, Snow and Lightning were taken back by a peculiar sight: Fang sleeping on the sofa alright, but with Baby Seven in her arms, taking a nap together. Being the gigantic but lovable idiot, Snow couldn't resist but take a picture of the adorable scene. Fang and Seven had smiles of content on their faces, being cuddly while taking a nap on the sofa, making Lightning blush, of all things. If Fang was capable of this, Lightning wondered to herself, then why did we wait this long to start a family? It was a brief moment before the older Farron followed Snow's lead and snuck in a photo of the napping duo, who she herself called "The Cuddlebugs". Pocketing her phone, Snow and Lightning have a quiet cup of tea with Serah, who kept Fang and Seven company although the younger Farron had to be quiet for the most part due to the nap. The younger Farron revealed that both Vanille and Hope stopped by with stuff for Baby Seven (as Vanille would call the newborn), which included a check specifically meant for Seven's future from the Estheims.

It was a while later that Snow and Serah had to leave so they can return to their home, which after Lightning was left with Fang and Seven, the older Farron took the loveseat to rest her eyes for awhile - which a crying, fussy Seven woke her up only one hour later. The timing couldn't have been better: Seven got breastfed by Lightning, which Fang changed the newborn's diaper and helped with the swaddle and other new parent duties. Upon finding out about the photo that Snow and later Lightning took of her and Seven taking a nap on the sofa, Fang was already plotting her 'revenge' with the older Farron and that damn oaf. More on the pinkette as they see each other every day than Snow, but Fang made sure that her revenge will be carried out.

Even if it had to be a few years later.

**Present Time**

"In case you're wondering about my 'revenge' on Light here...I took a photo of her doing the same thing with Lasswell here the day after he was born - I still have the picture as proof!" Fang proudly boasted to the group, which had Sice and Citra laughing their arses off while Lasswell and Lightning...well those two couldn't say a single word...although Fang did admit that Lightning got her first and the pinkette forever has bragging rights about who got to be called The Cuddlebugs: Fang, and Seven.

With Seven continuing the same tradition Fang started, which Lightning followed suit with Lasswell, knew that by cuddling with her newborn son Lasswell Jr. on the sofa, Lasswell Jr. has parents who love him unconditionally and will protect, lead and guide him until their dying breaths - whenever that is. Knowing this, it reminded Sice why she and Seven are meant to be together to the end.

Seven continuing the tradition Fang and Lightning started.

FIN

A/N #2: Next story is from the Second Time Around (AO3 Exclusive) Universe: Seven and Sice getting marriage tips from Y'shtola and her wife Lyse, all while Fang and Lightning are on holiday!


	8. Dr Rhul at Your Service

A/N: In the Second Time Around universe, Seven and Sice ask Y'shtola and her wife Lyse for marriage advice while Lightning and Fang are on holiday. Pairings: Sebusai (established but engaged) and Lyse/Y'shtola (married).

I am happily announcing here that Y'shtola WILL be a character for this collection as she'll be either the domestic cat (Paying it Forward) or her usual self and paired with Lyse (Second Time Around).

**Dr. Rhul at Your Service**

"Seven, remind me why do WE need marriage advice...?!" Sice asks her fiancée in a loud and complaining tone, clearly not liking the suggestion they were given by one Serah Farron-Villiers, even though the younger Farron knew about Lightning being on holiday with her Yun. _It's necessary to get marriage advice, so that you two won't screw things up so bad_, was what Serah told them.

If only Serah recalled Snow's warning about giving her baby sister that very advice...

XXX

"To shut Serah's mouth up, that's why. And to show Lightning that we can do this on our own, as we planned..." Seven responded to her fiancée's inquiry, with a tone that had the white haired woman feel at ease as quick as one can say 'light', reminding Sice why Seven was meant to be with her to the end. It was a quick kiss to Seven's cheek that had Sice flashing a small but sincere smile. One that's meant for only Seven. "Might as well wait for Y'shtola to arrive so that she can give us whatever advice on married life she can give...if she has any..." Sice went on, causing the silver haired woman to laugh, her first time laughing for the day if Sice had to be completely honest here. The engaged couple then took about cleaning the living room to the Yun-Farron household so that Y'shtola wouldn't have to reprimand them for not making it homey, to Y'shtola's standards (they were HIGH according to Seven).

The pair would enjoy the remainder of their free time by watching an action movie on TV that they both enjoyed from their time at Akademia - an oldie but goodie if you wanted Sice's opinion on said film. It was only after the post credit scene being over with that a car pulled up to their driveway. Oddly enough, Y'shtola wasn't in the driver's seat, but a lass with blonde hair and an odd aura about her neither Seven or Sice can place on her to determine anything about the mystery lass. "I wondered if Y'shtola brought company with her...and if that driver is said company..." Sice began, not happy that there was another person in what clearly was Y'shtola's car (the license plate MIQOTE gave it away) pulling up into the driveway of the Yun-Farron household which neither Sice or Seven knew of this person in the past. Seven had to admit that the Miqo'te was among the best at hiding things from people like her and Sice, and if the silver haired woman had an opinion on the matter, the reasoning was a good one.

The engaged pair would be shocked beyond belief when they see the mysterious driver hold Y'shtola's hand as they come to the front door, with the topic from outside not known to the Sebusai pair inside but the 'mystery' lass was happy for some reason.

Sice was about to eat her words.

XXX

The doorbell to the Yun-Farron household was the first thing Lyse spotted while she and her wife Y'shtola casually strolled to the front door to the Yun-Farron household, knowing that she and the Miqo'te are bound to give the Sebusai pair some advice on a long lasting marriage, which one Serah Farron-Villiers paid the Miqo'te to do, against not only the will from Snow, but also the wills of both Lightning and Sice. To Y'shtola, bringing Lyse along would give Seven and Sice a perspective that would prove Serah's gut feeling correct. The Sebusai pair stopped dead in their tracks the instant the doorbell was run. Sice freaked out because of the bowl of popcorn that was still there, and the two glasses of cola that was still halfway full beside the bowl of popcorn. Seven, however, went to the door as calmly as she could to answer it, knowing that Y'shtola wouldn't be happy if she waited at the door for too long (something Fang and Lightning did before the Sebusai pair moved in with them). "Y'shtola? What are you doing here?" Seven asked the Miqo'te, knowing that the 'mystery' lass needed to be introduced - and fast.

"Seven. 'Tis good to see you again. My apologies for not informing anyone that I'd bring someone with me. Seven... and Sice, this is my wife, Lyse Hext. Lyse, meet Seven and Sice…" the Miqo'te introduced her wife to the pair, with Sice being dumbfounded by FORGETTING that Y'shtola is already married. _I can't believe that I fucking FORGOT about her wife Lyse! Fuck me, and fuck my life..._ the white haired woman embarassingly thought to herself while not getting a read of the reaction her fiancée gave. Seven had to take a VERY good look at the blond whom Y'shtola calls her wife, and gave Lyse a gentle smile plus a handshake, which Lyse gave the youngest Farron sister a hug, grateful for the silver haired woman and her excellent judgment in character. "Sice, do you mind getting two more glasses out, and fill them up with some of the cola you and Seven already were enjoying?" Y'shtola asked the white haired woman, knowing that the Rhul-Hext couple only drank cola wherever they go since Lyse was allergic to alcohol and Y'shtola wanted to respect Lyse's lifestyle the best she could.

Once Sice came to the living room with the two glasses, she brought out four cans of the cola she and Seven were drinking earlier in the day. Lyse, knowing that Seven wouldn't give a shit, went for the popcorn. The Sebusai pair smiled as their instincts to leave out the partially consumed popcorn was the best thing they could have done while waiting for Y'shtola to arrive. Y'shtola was impressed that Seven and Sice were more prepared than she thought of them to be. Lyse felt more happy on this occasion than in recent times, putting Sice at ease as the blonde's personality is similar to the white haired woman.

It would be after the pleasantries that were exchanged that Y'shtola would get to the topic at hand.

XXX

"Seven... your older sister Serah brought to my attention that you and Sice needed marriage advice..." was all Y'shtola needed to say, because the Sebusai pair made a collective groan about the matter as neither of them were wanting to seek it out as they have yet to wed. It was Lyse's signature laugh that put the engaged pair at ease, proving to Seven why Lyse is the right woman for Y'shtola. Lyse understood the Sebusai pair's stance on the matter, better than Serah if Sice had a brutally honest say in the matter. In the immediate aftermath following Y'shtola's remark, however, the house went silent, as no one had anything to say. Lyse laughed again after a few minutes, apparently because she had thought about what to say to the Sebusai pair ever since Y'shtola made that statement to put them at ease with the next step: marriage. After another minute passed, Lyse finally spoke her words of wisdom to the Sebusai pair:

"Seven...you and Sice have been through SO much from what Shtola here told me, and together I might add. You didn't know that you had two older siblings until you reached adulthood, and yet you welcomed them with open arms, just like Sice did. Odin, the cat who's napping on my lap I must admit, loves you two, adores you to death. As for you Miss Potty Mouth, so little is known about you, and yet the Farron sisters welcomed you as if you already are a part of the family. Shtola here misses your cooking by the way, and is beyond proud of the woman you have become today. Same goes for you as well, Seven. Knowing that you had the odds stacked against you for your entire lives thus far, and you two keep proving everyone wrong when needed, there's no limit to where things will go for you in your lives, since marriage is a constant work in progress with no end in sight. Stay true to who you are to each other, and NEVER, EVER stop talking, even when things get rough in the marriage. Tough times don't last but tough people will. That's all I have to say." Lyse said to the Sebusai pair while affectionately referring to Y'shtola as just Shtola, giving Odin the cat love and attention as he somehow warmed up to her at first sight and giving a peculiar name for Sice with the choice thoughts the white haired woman has been having over this 'ordeal' (as Seven would put it) since Serah was the one who had the idea in the first place.

For the first time since they got married, Y'shtola was unable to say a single word, for Lyse said everything that the Miqo'te herself wanted to say but couldn't find the words to put it out in the open. To give the tall blonde some 'brownie points', Y'shtola gave Lyse a kiss on the cheek to say 'thanks' for the words of encouragement to the Sebusai pair, for the Miqo'te pair knew in her heart that Lyse's words was spoken for the both, as it came from Lyse and Y'shtola as a pair and further proving Seven right in how Lyse and Y'shtola are the perfect couple for each other. It was Sice who came to Lyse and gave her a hug, also to say thanks as she was a genuine loss for words but now grateful for Seven's insight and even more grateful for Serah's foresight. The four women, after the talk, continued the lighthearted chatter with popcorn and cola, with a movie that came up once Sice turned the TV back on which is a favourite of all four in the house, especially Lyse. Laughs, cheering and tears were shed over the appropriate bits in the film on TV, with Odin STILL on Lyse's lap, but wanting attention from Y'shtola.

Serah's gut was right on the money for her baby sister and soon to be sister-in-law by having Y'shtola come to give them advice on marriage. "Dr. Rhul at your service, after all" was the only thought on the Sebusai pair's minds, grateful for their mentor and her wife to give them the advice they weren't expecting but really needed.

Things would only get better in time for Seven and Sice - as it should be.

Their love would stand the test of time.

FIN

A/N #2: Next tale is a Thanksgiving themed tale from the STA universe, with the Fangrai and Sebusai pairs as adults AND with kids!


	9. WHAT are You Doing with THAT?

A/N: Inside the Second Time Around universe, "WHAT are you doing with THAT?!" involves Fang, Lightning, Seven and Sice as married couples WITH kids...and questioning some stuff over Thanksgiving Dinner. Serah/Snow, Hope/Porom, Vanille/OC [female], Lyse/Y'shtola and Rydia/Edge make appearances. A quick announcement: I'm on hiatus from Discord and Twitter (work), so the best way to reach me for prompts or whatever would be here. Enjoy!

**WHAT are You Doing with THAT?!**

"Fang... WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?!" was the first thing Sice said to her sister-in-law upon seeing the brunette try to make the cranberry sauce while ignoring the potatoes, somewhat fearful that the house would catch fire over a mishap in the kitchen. It took the beyond loud smoke/carbon monoxide detector a few feet away for the Yun to pay better attention to what she's doing with Thanksgiving dinner. After all, the Yun-Farron household is hosting the festivities this year, with Serah, Snow and their family, plus Hope and his wife Porom, Vanille and her fiancée Carlyn, Rydia, Edge and their family plus Y'shtola, Lyse and their adopted kids all showing up and bringing something for what Lightning coined a 'potluck', something well known in Cocoonian customs, which both Vanille and Fang initially found odd but both quickly embraced after trying Rydia's amazing cooking (Seven deemed that 'bomb dot com cooking' as she couldn't get enough of the Mist version of mashed sweet potatoes) alongside Lyse's cocktail of orange and cranberry juice (it very surprisingly was Rydia and Fang who managed to get Lyse to reveal the brand of each juice) AND Porom's version of a pasta dish from Mysidia that Lightning IMMEDIATELY fell in love with, which Hope wrote the exact recipe for the older Farron without hesitation. This year, however, the Fangrai pair plus the Sebusai duo were only allowed to do the basics: turkey, potatoes, cranberry sauce and corn - an 'order' of sorts from Y'shtola Rhul-Hext.

"Well Sicey-poo, and fuck no, Seven won't tell me how I know that very nickname she calls you sometimes outside of me overhearing her using it that day in case you're wondering about that, I am using a top secret Yun Clan recipe for the sauce...as for the potatoes and corn, you didn't see much of a flame under them as the heat is at low for the time being. Plus, I have a timer set for both so I'm prepared for the worst if push came to shove. Allows me to multitask almost as well as Twinkle Toes and Sunshine over there doing that outdoor setup..." was Fang's sarcastically hilarious reply, clearly referring to Seven and Lightning who are both still in the outdoor area to set up a large enough area for everyone to sit at since the dining room inside won't be able to fit everyone who is coming at that table, which made sense for a few extra tables to be set up outside but also have other arrangements made to accommodate everyone who actually is coming, which is a larger group than before, something that both the Fangrai pair and the Sebusai pair need to get used to. Sice had to shake her head and hide the forming blush as red as a fire truck while the brunette was laughing her arse off, causing the white haired woman to hide her face in her hands. Meanwhile, the kids nearby were too busy playing with their toys to not only pay attention to what their parents were saying but also the doorbell going off.

Speaking of Lightning and Seven...

XXX

Seven and Lightning were working like machines with the outdoor setup for this yeayear's Thanksgiving get together. "What are you doing with THAT, Sis?!" Seven asked her oldest sister, clearly dumbfounded by the item in Lightning's hands that the silver haired woman never saw before in her life. "This? it helps keep a room warm, that's all. Why do you...?" Lightning began to ask before seeing her wife laugh her arse off at something inside, not knowing if the reason of the brunette's laughter was from something Sice had asked or Fang was being a klutz for the millionth time. Either way, Sice was blushing and both Seven and Lightning both released a small chuckle at the scene, for they know that whatever it was it would be something that Seven will keep in mind afterwards. "20 gil says that Sice walked into another of Snaggletooth's comebacks, and unknowingly too..." the silver haired woman predicted, forcing Lightning's hand in the matter. "100 gil says that Fang's being... well, Fang. As in she's doing something that's bound to have her tripping over her feet from one of Sice's pranks," Lightning counters, which Seven immediately agrees upon. The pair shake hands on this particular bet: loser pays the winner 100 gil.

In a very strange turn of events, laughter from the inside was very barely caught by both women who were working outside. Oddly enough, Y'shtola and her family plus Rydia, Edge and their family showed up to the Yun-Farron residence well ahead of schedule, with way more food than they had originally planned to bring to this year's occasion. Without any delay, Lyse made her way outside to give both Lightning and Seven a helping pair of hands with the outdoor setup for the large group. What started with a daunting project for two of the Farron sisters became a faster yet better setup now that Lyse gave them some needed help on the matter, and when it was needed the most as Seven was starting to hurt in her lower back, which Lightning felt bad for her baby sister over the matter. Y'shtola, who was helping Fang and Sice with the cooking as Rydia and Edge had their hands full with the kids and their toys, couldn't help but glance outside and had an odd look on her face. While she gently smiled at Lyse helping Lightning and Seven with the outdoor setup, her heart broke at the sight of Seven and her lower back. "I hope Seven has some Epsom Salt...looks like she really needs it..." Y'shtola mumbles to herself, hoping that the setup is done and fast.

A short time later, Lightning came into the Yun-Farron household while Lyse gave Seven, who is the same height as Lightning, a piggyback ride into the Yun-Farron household. The blonde finished up what the silver haired woman started as a sudden surge of pain in Seven's right shoulder and also her abdomen put an immediate stop to her part of the outdoor set up, which prompted Lyse to immediately step in once she and Y'shtola arrived to the spacious house for no particular reason other than a very Lyse thing to do, to help others when it's needed, just like her older but also late, sister Yda Hext. It was at this moment that Snow gently got Seven off of Lyse's back and took his sister-in-law to the bathroom for a MUCH needed Epsom Salt bath which Porom helped start. Sice's heart broke at the sight of her wife being in pain, yet became more grateful than ever to have the support who are tied to Lightning and Fang one way or another. "Thanks Snow, and Porom..." was all Sice could mumble to herself, which both Rydia and Hope managed to catch the white haired woman say. Y'shtola would join them to help give Sice the friendly comfort she needed, for they all had a feeling that something was wrong with Seven.

If only Sice knew about Lyse helping her wife and Lightning ahead of time...

XXX

Hours passed by without further issues for and from anyone, which Vanille and her fiancée Carlyn FINALLY show up to the house (Lightning immediately forgave the pair as the oldest Farron remembered there was a very nasty car accident which was on their route to the house), which the items they brought more than made up for their tardiness. The smiles from everyone already at the Yun-Farron household, including the drool from Seven's mouth, made the engaged pair feel at ease, with Rydia understanding the situation that caused Vanille and Carlyn to be as late as they were. As soon as everything was set, it was Lightning who had everyone line up in a single file line while Fang giving them the okay to get their food. Lyse took two plates, one for herself and the other for Seven. Y'shtola was taken aback by it, although Serah took a quick look at her baby sister, noticing that Seven was rubbing her belly. For the middle Farron sister, Serah couldn't help but wonder whether or not Seven is pregnant with her and Sice's child once more - after all, Snow DID accompany the silver haired woman to the doctor over the matter, which Sice made sure to thank Snow with gas money for his efforts. Even Sice threw a soft smile at Lyse's actions, for the white haired woman was grateful that Seven was given a helping hand after witnessing what was going on outside when the silver haired woman was experiencing pain while helping Lightning.

The remaining adults got plates for the kids before getting a plate for themselves, with Y'shtola getting a second plate for Sice while getting her own plate. _Something tells me that Seven is pregnant once again, despite Sice carrying their second child...Serah saw her rub her belly, and Seven was in some pain while helping Lightning outside just before Lyse and I showed up. That could make sense as to why Seven is in pain..._ Y'shtola wondered to herself, knowing that Sice was beyond grateful that Lyse got Seven her plate as well as her own. In the meantime, Lyse and Y'shtola gave Seven and Sice their plates (Lyse remembered what Seven will eat, while Y'shtola made her best guess as Sice tends to be hard to predict), as the two pairs ate up, which Sice surprisingly took her time with the food, a first for those who know her well. While Seven 'wolfed' down the food, and at a much quicker pace than she's used to eating. The looks Seven got in return were that of both adults and children all were smiles, for the reason is to make sure that everyone would enjoy the food provided. As for Sice, it put her at ease, as the Sebusai pair told certain people that they have a major announcement to make once dessert was ready (Fang and Sice had some pies that placed into the oven moments before the main dinner was ready).

Seven and Sice would be more grateful than ever.

XXX

Edge spots Snow having something odd in his hand. "WHAT are you doing with THAT?!" was the question asked to the oaf by the Eblan native, causing Rydia and Serah to laugh their arses off, both of them knowing the exact contents in Snow's hand. Asked while the group was enjoying the food the way Seven was, no less, which, in a strange turn of events, had Lightning laugh her arse off as well. "Those Farron sisters... they sure know how to pick 'em…" Edge finally mused to himself in a humourous way with a smile on his face, knowing that Lightning, Serah and Seven picked spouses who were meant for them. It didn't take long for Serah and Snow to announce minutes later that dessert was almost ready, which Edge, Snow and Hope went about with some of the cleaning, with Snow's help directly coming from a bet he lost to Lightning a few weeks ago, causing Fang to chuckle at the memory upon seeing the giant oaf helping out. It was when the dessert was completely set that the same single file line was set for dessert - which Lightning didn't do any work on the line at this point, simply because she was too busy finishing her dinner plate that Fang overfilled, to Sice's amusement where Carlyn was laughing her arse off at the brunette to the point where Rydia and Serah eventually joined her on the amusing scene.

Once again, Lyse and Y'shtola got Seven and Sice their dessert, for the same reasons from earlier in the day, before going back to get their own plate. Vanille and Carlyn were praised for the Strawberry Mochi Ice Cream that the redhead made by scratch for this get together, which the engaged couple mentioned that there is a separate batch made for only Seven and Sice, which raised eyebrows of most of the others present, although it was Porom who smiled at the news, for she knew the exact reason why the Sebusai pair was given their own batch. "Hope, who do you think will be the most surprised with what Seven and Sice have to announce? If I had to place money on anyone, it's either Fang or Edge," the Mysidian native whispered in Hope's ear, causing the slender man to chuckle at the inquiry, for he knew it to be completely true. "I'd place my money on Light or Lyse. I don't know why but probably one of them..." was the reply from Hope to his newlywed wife, using insight from his previous experience with Lightning in situations like this, how the oldest Farron was floored when Seven was pregnant with her and Sice's first child, only for Edge to nearly lose his shit when Sice carried her and Seven's second child.

It was minutes after Dessert Time (as Fang would coin the term) was done with, it was both Seven and Sice that had a major announcement to make to the group who came to have Thanksgiving with them at Fang and Lightning's house. "Seven and I, above all, thank you all for spending Turkey Day...we mean Thanksgiving... whatever the fuck you want to call today... with us. I know that some of you were suspicious about Seven's gestures, as well as Lightning constantly filling her face because Snaggletooth decided to overfill her plate. To put some of you at ease... fuck this and fuck my life, why am I rambling... Fang and Lightning are NOT pregnant with their second child. HOWEVER... and a few of you know this already... Seven is carrying our third child. Snow was with her at the doctor to confirm this not too long ago, and we wanted to wait a while to tell those we care about the good news. To Edge, the 'thing' the fucking oaf had in his hands was the document that was meant for ME, you dork!" Sice announced for both herself and her wife, which laughter and applause was the only response she got, for they knew how Sice would announce things of this nature.

"How does the saying go, Edge? Is it 'called it'?" Y'shtola cheekily asked the Eblan native, with a look of amusement in her face, causing Serah, one of the people nearest to the Miq'ote, to immediately laugh her arse off, only for Lightning to join Serah in the laughter, for the oldest Farron sister not seeing the sarcastic reply from Y'shtola coming. I'm glad that Y'shtola is my wife and soul mate. Yda would be proud of us for getting together...I wish she was still alive to see moments like this... Lyse sadly mused to herself, which had Yda Farron, Seven and Sice's oldest child, ran to the blonde to comfort her, which the child knew where and who she was named after. It was Lyse's return hug to the child that made her smile, reminding her the real reason why she must move on: there are people who she can impact in such a positive way, just like what Yda Hext did all those years ago. "WHAT are you doing with THAT?!" Fang loudly asked Snow, who had something odd in his hands - this time around, it was something different from the document he handed to Sice.

"You mean these buns that Sice asked me to put in the oven?" was Snow's reply...which reminded Sice to reveal something to Lightning. "Uh... sis... you owe Seven 100 gil. Snaggletooth and I overheard your bet with Sevsky. I walked into Fang's comebacks earlier, when we were making Thanksgiving dinner..." was all Sice needed to say to her sister-in-law, causing the oldest Farron to go as red as a tomato while giving the white haired woman the 100 gil note for the bet she just lost to her baby sister. It was after everyone got a leftover plate to take home that Porom asked for a group photo, which the camera Hope brought was able to fit the group into a single picture. A few photos were taken, and a few minutes later, everyone parted ways to get home in one piece - outside Seven and Sice, of course, for they had the weekend at the Yun-Farron household before they had to head back to their home across town and get back to reality. The most question asked on this particular Thanksgiving get together: WHAT are you doing with THAT?, something that is bound to keep this group of family and friends close knit to the ends of time.

Inspiring Fang and Lightning to start trying to carry a sibling for their son Kurasame.

FIN

A/N #2: Next story is a New Year themed tale from the Paying it Forward universe that focuses on just Lightning and Fang, aka their dating days.


	10. (Going Into the) New Year in Love

A/N: In the Paying it Forward universe, Fang and Lightning (dating) go into the New Year in a relaxing but private matter. Short length wise, with the little to no dialogue here being intentional. If you like my works and want to send a tip my way consider my Ko-fi (same username)!

**(Going Into the) New Year in Love**

Fang and Lightning get themselves settled in Lightning's open and spacious back yard, in preparations of the New Year's Fireworks display on the nearby beach in Neo Oerba. This very decision was mutual as Lightning had a rare day off from the Guardian Corps, and Fang not having an expedition until April, giving the brunette time to work as security for Lebreau's new bar, which is set to open in late January. The new couple being beyond happy to have a date like this, Lightning didn't want the attention being drawn to herself at the event over Fang, her (new) girlfriend. Speaking of Fang, it was the brunette who insisted on a picnic with traditional Yun and Dia cuisine (it took quite a bit of convincing from Vanille to have Lightning try out some stuff from her clan, which Serah went along with) alongside varying Farron recipes from one Serah Farron for the brunette to try out (Lightning cannot cook to save her life). The look from the older Farron had Fang's heart soaring to levels she never thought was possible, for the peace and content from said look was a reason why Fang had to ask her out when she did where Lightning immediately said yes to being Fang's girlfriend. In typical Fang fashion, the Oerban native couldn't resist and tucked a stray strand of pink hair behind Lightning's ear in the gentle way of hers that Lightning herself couldn't resist.

The pair had quiet conversation with the food provided. Thankfully, Vanille's cooking had Lightning smiling while consuming the Dia cuisine provided, and refused to talk whenever eating the Yun dishes. Fang was the same way with the Farron recipes that Serah cooked for their date. Even though their sisters can be a royal thorn to their side, Fang and Lightning had to admit that Serah and Vanille are fantastic cooks, although Fang's cooking was excellent in her own right. The picnic turned out to be the best thing for Lightning, due an anxiety attack the older Farron had a few days beforehand, which worried the brunette as Fang's original plan was to have Lightning accompany her to the fireworks display in person. When Amodar found out about the anxiety attack, and on his own no less, he gave the pinkette a few weeks off with pay, knowing that something - or someone, as some idiotic bitch called Rachel turned up to the Guardian Corps location Lightning works at random to give the the older Farron hell for a speeding ticket - was the root cause, not taking chances to make things worse. Although Fang was saddened and also angered by the news, she was grateful to have more time with her girlfriend, knowing that Lightning can benefit from someone who will truly keep her safe. If she had to be honest, Fang wanted to give this 'Rachel' person a piece of her mind for messing with the older Farron the way she did.

Minutes later, the fireworks display would begin.

XXX

In the distance, the fireworks start with the annual announcement with the legal lingo that all in attendance had to get used to, although Lightning was wording it verbatim from her own, making Fang laugh her arse off at the scene. The brunette could tell that the older Farron would get annoyed whenever she heard it just by the facial expressions Lightning made at varying parts. By surprise, Fang managed to get behind the pinkette as the brunette wanted more than anything at the moment to just hold her new girlfriend in her strong, secure arms - the very same arms filled with love and promise. Taken aback by Fang's gesture, Lightning molded herself into Fang's embrace, finding out that the comfort Fang wanted to provide was also warm, considering Fang's body heat being more than enough for the two to enjoy the fireworks from Lightning's home. It was midway through the display that Fang stole a glance at the older Farron and caught a gentle smile on Lightning's face, clearly seeing that the pinkette was very happy to see the fireworks display from her house for once, not having to work another New Year's Eve at the beach where the display was at (Amodar clearly let Jihl have it this year). With the smile from Lightning making Fang smile, the Oerban native returned to watching the fireworks with her girlfriend.

For Lightning, she fed Fang some of Vanille's cooking by hand, causing the pair to look at each other in the eyes. In Fang's vision she saw two children in Lightning's eyes: one of them being a girl with silver hair and the kindest violet eyes, with the other being a boy with wild and unruly dark hair, also sporting blue eyes. In an interesting twist of fate, Lightning saw the same two children in Fang's eyes, taking note that the girl was older than the boy but shorter in height. The smiles they shared to one another was a gentle smile, the one that meant 'now and forever', the one that keeps Fang and Lightning together as a couple to the end. It was several minutes later, at the stroke of midnight, that Lightning fell asleep in Fang's warm, strong and secure arms, with an ear to Fang's chest, just to hear the brunette's heart beat just for her. Fang couldn't stop smiling at the sight of the older Farron soundly sleeping in her arms, and held her pink haired girlfriend tighter in her arms, as a vow to never let her go. The brunette would finish watching the fireworks for the new couple, content to have Lightning in her life. Fang made a silent promise to stay true to her words to Serah, to always keep making Lightning the happiest lass in all of Neo Oerba.

With a quiet "I love you, Sunshine" whisper into Lightning's ear, Fang stayed up until the sun rose to the sky, going into the new year very happily in love with one Claire "Lightning" Farron. The brunette was too happy to care about being caught in the state she was in.

For she knew that Lightning was very happily in love with her as well.

As they forever would be.

FIN

A/N #2: Next piece will be in the Paying it Forward universe where two cats and two horses claim the Yun-Farron family as their humans.


	11. Claimed by Angels

A/N: In the Paying it Forward universe, Fang and Lightning - alongside Seven and Lasswell - get claimed by two horses and two cats when they go searching for the ideal pets to adopt, with Terra and Fina (FFBE) making an appearance. No Sice in this story. On a personal note, things at work have been keeping me busy as of late, and I'm doing my best to stay physically healthy.

**Claimed by Angels**

"Ready to go adopting the kitties from the shelter, Lasswell?" Lightning asks her son Lasswell, who Fang would argue that he was far more excited about this than the older Farron by a country mile. It was a few weeks before that Fang and Lightning had a LONG talk about adopting pets into the Yun-Farron household, which both agreed that cats would be the best for the house in the end. When it came to horses, something Seven was nagging both women about, Fang only told the silver haired girl that the horses would depend on the cats, and for a wide variety of reasons. Although the silver haired girl felt sad after that talk, she knew that the cats would help her get that horse she has her eye on for the last few months: Odin. "I sure am, mama. Let's go!" was the reply from one VERY excited Lasswell. Without delay, Lightning and Lasswell made their way to the no kill shelter to adopt two cats.

During the drive, Lightning kept thinking about the talk she had with Fang about the horses. She and Fang made more than enough money to adopt a pair of horses, not to forget the house having space for at least two horses to freely roam around in. Although Fang made the final call about them, Lightning was thinking about gifting Seven Odin for her birthday, as the silver haired girl proved to be quite responsible for her age at home and was also doing very well in school. After all, Seven's 8th birthday is a short time away from now. Lasswell was getting a bit hyper about this adventure with his mum, which one quick look from Lightning had her worried a bit but also had her realise that Lasswell is only 5. Things like this are common for kids his age. A few minutes later, the pair arrived at the no kill shelter to start their quest to adopt two cats for the Yun-Farron household.

Little did they know that they were already claimed from the moment they walked into the shelter.

XXX

The sound of two young cats meowing their hearts out upon seeing a lass with pink hair and a young lad of wild but dark hair was music to the shelter's ears. More specifically, Terra Branford's ears, which Terra owns and operates this particular no kill shelter. Oddly enough, it took the speed of Lightning's namesake for the blonde to get to and greet Lightning and Lasswell to the shelter. "Terra, my son Lasswell and I are looking for two cats to adopt..." Lightning started before the meowing continued, which Lasswell pointed to the cage where the meowing originated from, gesturing both Lightning and Terra to a specific cage as the two cats meowing had Lasswell intrigued to where he wanted to spend some time with them. One look at the cage where the meowing originated and Lightning immediately fell in love with both cats inside said cage. Lasswell couldn't stop smiling at the two cats, who smiled back at them with their eyes.

Bahamut and Y'shtola were the only two surviving cats from their litter and the sign at the front of their cage suggested that they had to be adopted together. It was the fact they're both a Miqo'te, a feline breed Lightning and Serah both grew up having around as kids, that saw the older Farron smile at the pair with her cerulean eyes. When the trio stopped at their cage, Terra let the pair out of their cage to hang out with Lightning and Lasswell for a few minutes. Bahamut darted towards Lasswell, 'demanding' that he be held by the young lad, while Y'shtola was more than content to just lay and purr on Lightning's lap. Bahamut and Y'shtola having different personalities reminded the pinkette of her family... how they work so well as a family despite their differences and quirks. Lightning's chat to Terra somehow got Bahamut's interest, which had the male Miqo'te going back to hugging his human brother upon finding out that Lightning is taking both him and Y'shtola home to their forever home.

Signing off on the paperwork and then paying the needed fees to take both Bahamut and Y'shtola to their forever home saw Lasswell smiling non stop - he's one happy kid with his feline brother, with Y'shtola being the icing on the cake. Y'shtola somehow secured herself on Lighting's shoulder while Bahamut stayed in that hugging position with Lasswell from the moment he was let out of that cage with Y'shtola. Terra bid the two cats a teary eyed farewell, plus made a kind request to the older Farron for photos of the family with the cats when the time was right, which Lightning immediately agreed to. "Thanks for everything, Terra. We'll keep you up to date on these two when we can - and I think Bahamut wants a nap when he gets home..." Lightning said to the blonde while making a note for her son and the male Miqo'te, causing the two new friends to share a laugh upon seeing Lightning's son STILL hugging Bahamut. "Bahamut claimed your son as his human, just like how Y'shtola claimed you as hers..." Terra pointed out to the pinkette.

Two down... and two to go.

**A few months later, the week before Seven's 8th birthday**

"Seven...where are you... oh, there ya are! Ready to hang out with Odin, kiddo?" Fang asked her and Lightning's daughter, who showed up to the living room a bit quicker than the speed of Lightning's namesake when she was called to the living room. The sincere smile on Seven's face said it all: she was REALLY excited to hang out with Odin at the stables, a bit more so than Lasswell when he and Lightning adopted Bahamut and Y'shtola from the no kill shelter a few months ago. The cats were very low maintenance, and also claimed Fang and Seven as their other two humans. Y'shtola made it her personal duty to protect Seven he while the silver haired girl slept at night, and was in Nap Mode with Bahamut and Fang once a week. It was the hug from Seven that made Fang smile the one smile reserved for only her family. The brunette made the right call by having Seven wait a while with Odin, as the silver haired girl proved herself by being equally responsible with Bahamut and Y'shtola.

It was Seven who took Fang by the arm to the car, which had a secret compartment attached to the rear of the family SUV which is meant to hold something as big as two horses which Fang put together in secret the night before that Seven didn't take note of. The silver haired girl was just too happy to have a chance to really hang out with Odin at the stables. Fang, being Fang, couldn't stop smiling at the scene. The drive to the stables consisted of quiet but happy conversation or singing along to whatever came on the radio. If there was something Lightning LOVED about Fang, it was the brunette's interactions with their daughter and son. Fang made sure to be as involved as she could with both Seven and Lasswell, and kept in touch with them whenever she had an expedition that took her away from her family. The brunette proved to everyone that she is a family person, one who is devoted to her family without any hesitation. It was the singing and conversation that made the long drive to the stables feel quicker than it actually was.

Upon arrival to the stables, it was Fina who was the first to greet the pair. "Mrs. Yun-Farron? Seven? You two are early... either way, thank you for keeping the appointment. Let's go meet Odin, ladies!" Fina greeted the pair with her cheerful tone. Seven couldn't stop smiling. Upon noticing the sack of whatever attached to Fang, Seven couldn't stop smiling... _I think Mama's getting Odin for my birthday... I know that I have to be realistic, but I'm so excited. It's been a while since I saw Odin... I hope he takes note of Mama's sack,_ Seven thought to herself, hoping that the sack contains the gil needed to adopt the horse Seven keeps talking about and he goes with them to his forever home. The two adults talk about varying things, with Fang taking note that there is one other horse which Odin has been helping become more sociable. A few minutes later, the trio arrive at Odin's stable, complete with the other horse Fina mentioned - Kain. The smiles only got wider.

Kain and Odin claimed Fang and Seven on the spot upon their arrival.

XXX

"It seems that Odin and Kain claimed their humans, -..." Fina started before the brunette cut her off, insisting that Fina called her Fang as the Oerban native was annoyed by Fina being polite the entire time. Moments after that, Fang and Seven resumed their time with Odin and Kain, with Seven getting loads of Odin's attention, causing the stable owner to write a few notes in a small notepad she carries on her person, which is hidden from Seven and Fang's view, especially taking note of how Fang's nature saw Kain being more open and friendly towards her and the silver haired girl than before he joined Odin at the stables. The interaction caused both Fang and Seven to release soft but sincere giggles and smiles while the horses were the happiest when those two were present. A good hour or so later, Fang alone approached Fina to talk about something, keeping Seven near the horses.

"Fina... in case you're wondering about the sack... it's the fees needed for both Kain and Odin. Next week is Seven's birthday and I want to gift her Odin, and I don't want to pry Kain from him. Let's just fill out the paperwork so that I can make Seven's birthday a very happy one..." Fang revealed to the stable owner in a small office near the stables. When Fina saw the amount of gil Fang provided, it was more than enough for both horses. When asked why this much gil, the only thing from Fang was that "my wife Lightning wanted to pay you the gil she owed for losing that bet, she didn't forget...", causing both Fina and Fang to laugh their arses off. A few minutes later, the pair returned to where Odin and Kain were in the stables, giving Seven more love and attention than either woman thought possible. Seven was told to get into the car as they had to get going home - only for Kain and Odin to be loaded into the open cargo area attached to the rear of the SUV.

Fang was driving more carefully now than earlier in the day. The only thing Seven could do was nap the entire drive home - the silver haired girl was tired from an exciting time with Odin and Kain. The brunette had to keep her cool which is a bit unlike her in this situation, but the circumstance of bringing home two horses was more than worthy of the reason. Once Fang and Seven got home from the stables, it was Lightning who sneakily took Seven out of the SUV, ahead of the horses that were behaving quite well in the open but secret compartment in the rear of the SUV. The older Farron carried their daughter to Seven's bedroom so that the silver haired girl could continue her nap, while Fang did her work to get the horses into the open land so that they can explore their new surroundings. Oddly enough, the food meant for the horses was near the window that was Seven's bedroom. It gave Odin the perfect opportunity to guard his human sister while eating his food with Kain.

Odin was one happy horse with his human sister, and made sure that Seven has the happiest birthday yet.

**Two Months Later**

Fina and Terra have a quiet lunch at a café near Neo Oerba. The two friends were talking about how Fang and Lightning helped their businesses improve a great deal by the very animals they adopted. While Terra showed off a few photos of a happily smiling Yun-Farron family with both cats and the two horses, Fina showed the blonde how happy and at peace Kain and Odin are with Seven, complete with a photo of some horseback riding involving Fang, Lightning, Seven and Lasswell where Kain and Odin were on their best behaviour. "You can say that Odin, Bahamut, Kain and Y'Shtola were all claimed by angels, Terra. Don't you think so?" Fina asked her friend. Terra's answer?

They claimed each other. They are all angels, one way or another. The Yun-Farron Family is complete at last, and happy as can be.

As they should be.

FIN

A/N#2: Next tale up is in the Second Time Around universe where Lightning asks Edge and Rydia for advice on how to approach Valentine's Day with Fang, a holiday the brunette is NOT a fan of.


	12. The Book Exchange

A/N: In the Second Time Around universe, Lightning asks Rydia and Edge for advice on how to approach Valentine's Day with Fang, who isn't a fan of the holiday. Pairings: Lightning/Fang (dating, established) and Rydia/Edge (married). Guest appearances, mentioned or not: Maria (FF II), Firion (FF II), Y'shtola (XIV), Lyse (XIV), Rydia (IV) and Edge (IV). Language is the only real warning here.

**The Book Exchange**

"Damn it to the gods... Valentine's Day is in a week... and Fang's not a fan of the fucking holiday... what am I to do...?!" Lightning berated herself for the billionth time on the matter, knowing that it's bound to annoy certain people to no end if they actually heard it. To make matters more interesting, the older Farron is a huge fan of the holiday known as one for those with love in their heart, something that Fang was never told about. This particular time, it would be close to their 3 year anniversary as a couple, with the pinkette putting serious thought into popping the question to the brunette, as Lightning is beyond sure that Fang is her soulmate, the one the pinkette wants to be for the rest of her days. Pacing in the house they share, Lightning was slowly driving herself insane over the matter - until the landline went off, snapping the older Farron back into reality. As quick as her namesake, Lightning raced to her phone and was shocked to see the name on the Caller ID: _Rydia the Greenie _(Fang herself somehow convinced Vanille to program it that way in their landline phone).

Somehow remembering that Rydia was planning on calling Lightning about a work related matter that's to take place the very next week, Lightning quickly composed herself so that Rydia wouldn't suspect what transpired a few minutes ago. "Farron speaking..." was the greeting given to her green haired colleague and close mate, causing Rydia to laugh her arse off, knowing that certain habits are hard for Lightning to break. "You still can't say 'hello' when Edge or I call your house, Light?!" Rydia managed to reply between laughs, suddenly making things much more difficult for Lightning than either person had initially anticipated. _Fang won't hear the end of this one if she ever finds out,_ Lightning mentally berated to herself. "Sheesh... Rydia… get to the damn point, or I'll PERSONALLY-" Lightning started before the green haired lass FINALLY composed herself and revealed the matter at hand: the Guardian Corps Valentine's Day Ball. Rydia and Lightning, somehow, were the two selected to run it. The two talked the event over in great detail, which FINALLY gave the older Farron the much needed confidence to ask someone for advice on how to pop the question to her long time girlfriend.

"Rydia… this is going to sound embarrassing... but can you and Edge come over to the house for a bit? Or can I stop by yours for a few...?" Lightning asked the green haired woman in a tone that is very unlike Lightning to use to anyone, which the reply to that was for the older Farron to visit them at their home, suggesting that it would make it FAR less suspicious for Fang to find out about Lightning's plan to ask The Big Question to the brunette. The text from both Serah and then Vanille sealed the decision: Lightning should visit Rydia and Edge to get an idea on how to propose Fang on Valentine's Day, for they may have an idea that would help get the brunette to have some respect for the one holiday she normally despises for reasons most wouldn't understand. On this day, the drive to Edge and Rydia's house was short, as Lady Luck was definitely on Lightning's side. Upon arrival to their house, it was Edge who greeted the older Farron at the door in clothing that had the pinkette wondering if he had just got over the flu he had for the last two weeks. Fortunately, Rydia was fully clothed and the green haired lass mentioned that the furnace was busted.

The side hug from the married couple somehow put Lightning at ease.

XXX

Upon arrive to Edge and Rydia's home, the first thing Lightning spotted was a book on their coffee table. If memory served the older Farron right on the matter, the book wasn't there before. In addition, it appeared to be new in appearance, or recently purchased; either way, Lightning couldn't tell although she never saw that book before. As if he read Lightning's mind, Edge handed Lightning that very book on the coffee table, as a means to explain why it's there, how it was purchased - the whole nine yards as far as Edge was concerned. "This book is from a couple of months ago, which I gifted Rydia and the kiddo for Christmas in case you're wondering, Light. What's inside is the story of how much they mean to me as a person to this very day, and for the rest of our lives as a family. This book is full of pictures of us and varying things from me to them - as in what I love about them, the things they've done for me which I'm eternally grateful for. Where I got it from? Some bizarre website that one in... damn it, I forgot the exact place... either way, it's custom made. No two books are alike from what the website gave me..." the Eblan native explained which saw a lightbulb go off in Lightning's head - and Rydia blushing as red as fire hydrant.

Being respectful to Rydia, Lightning skimmed through the book with the married couple's okay. _The book... it's very simple... the way Edge had this made for his family is beautiful and amazing at the same time... maybe Fang would like this if not love it... hopefully Serah and Vanille will like this idea Edge and Rydia gave me... I'll have to wait and see, I guess..._ Lightning mused to herself, knowing what the two younger women will say should they be asked for additional insight on the matter. Upon a careful look at the inner back cover, the older Farron spotted a website of sorts where the book can be custom ordered from, which by Etro's Miracle, the pinkette wrote down the website so that she can have one made for Fang to help with popping the question to the brunette. With a gentle smile on her face, Lightning returned the book to Edge and Rydia, with the married pair returning the smile to the pinkette, knowing that something as simple as this gave Lightning the much needed inspiration to FINALLY pop the question to Fang. After all, Edge was starting to get irritated by the fact that Lightning was torn about the topic of popping the question, which Rydia was hearing the same from Fang and the brunette also being torn about proposing.

Little did the trio know Fang was thinking of the same idea.

XXX

Fang was playing hostess to Snow, Maria and her fiancé Firion, Y'shtola and her wife Lyse... plus Vanille and Serah, as they were having a get together of sorts to celebrate a holiday of sorts known to the Yun and Dia clans, and suspiciously close to Valentine's Day according to Maria's careful observation. It was at a random point of the get together that the brunette showed off a book of sorts - complete with an engagement ring so that she can pop the question to Lightning at long last. It took the speed of Lightning's name sake that both Serah and Vanille caught wind of the book's entire contents that those two women jumped up and down for joy to no end, which also saw both Firion and Lyse shouting 'FINALLY' with happiness and joy, knowing that it took one of them LONG enough to finally have the guts to propose marriage to the other. In an odd twist to fate, Serah revealed to the group that Fang was even given the blessing from her and Lightning's parents to wed the older Farron before they passed away, one obstacle the brunette was able to overcome, a surprisingly easy one if Snow had to be completely honest as that damn oaf had to jump through loops to even be able to marry Serah.

Seeing the congrats and words of encouragement from those who gave a damn about Fang and Lightning - outside of Rydia and Edge but they had their own plans with the brunette on a later day - had the brunette smiling one of her best smiles since Lightning and Fang became a couple. _You lot mean the world to me, just as much as Sunshine is my world... I can't thank you lot enough_, Fang happily mused to herself at the scene. For once, something went right for the brunette in recent months. Knowing that Lightning was with Rydia and Edge over a work related matter, the brunette and her guests had a hearty meal that ensured leftovers would be in the home even after the guests had an extra plate to take home. There was one cake there that was left untouched - it was the very recipe from Rydia and Edge that Serah and Maria made together since the violet haired woman really wanted to get to know Little Farron (Fang and Lyse's nickname for Serah - more so Fang's but everyone else caught on quick, especially the blonde), which Maria found out that the Farron sisters are quite different... not to forget that Lightning can't cook to save her life but cleans like a pro and the younger Farron's career path is vastly different than that of the older Farron.

No one at the house is aware that Lightning has her own plans.

XXX

A few hours later, Lightning returns to the house she and Fang share, with a small black box and a book she had custom made for Fang, as a means to help propose to the brunette. It was a few months ago that the older Farron made the initial visit to a jeweler that only uses blood free diamonds in their jewelry, which said jeweler finally had a ring meant for a Yun - more specifically, Lightning's Yun. Lightning's book had room to fit the small black box, which the book itself was done quicker than Lightning's namesake (the pinkette was later told in the note that Rydia and Edge ordered this particular book and provided pictures of Lightning and Fang to help expedite things) and the company behind the book was working with the jeweler in secret with this grand scheme of the pinkette's. If anything, the older Farron was trying her best to keep her cool as things like popping the question is a HUGE deal which was making her nervous to no end. The one thing Lightning has been told by everyone was to be herself, which helped in landing Fang the way she did.

Upon entering her house, the older Farron was taken aback by the setting Fang made in the aftermath of her get together with those who know the couple (thank you Y'shtola, Firion and Hope for the clean up and kitchen set up), helping her realise why Fang and Lightning are meant to be together to the end. Odin, the cat the couple recently adopted, was a purring factory once he saw one of his humans (more specifically, his 'hooman' according to Fang as Odin tends to be around the pinkette more than the brunette) and, using his cuteness, demanded that Lightning picked him up and bounce the cat like a baby, which the older Farron gladly did upon seeing the cat once she placed her book near a cake that was easily spotted in their dining room table. It was Odin's nonstop purring that distracted the pinkette long enough to get Fang out of wherever she was hiding place a book of sorts next to the cake, which was Lightning's favourite (thanks to Rydia and Edge for the recipe).

A few minutes later, Odin was gently set down by the cat's request, finally giving Lightning the chance to turn around and see Fang standing next to the very cake she helped make - plus a book in the brunette's hands, which looked VERY much like the one from Lightning that's currently next to the cake on the table. In a move that's not Lightning like, the pinkette was frozen in place for several moments, unable to form words or a proper reaction, prompting the brunette to let out a gentle chuckle, which would eventually get Lightning out of her trance. It was a minute later that Lightning made to her side of the table so that the couple can enjoy some cake. Fang was smart enough to make a small cake for just two people to enjoy. Fang made sure that Lightning got the first slice before getting her own to enjoy.

During the time they ate the cake, sincere glances were exchanged along with gentle smiles that took each other's breath away and uplifting words of encouragement and praise for one another. Granted, Fang and Lightning have had their rough spots but worked each of them out together, which convinced those two know them best that they're meant to be together to the end.

What came next would give the perfect ending.

XXX

It was 20 minutes or so after they finished eating the cake that the couple finally got the courage, likely by Etro's Miracle, to exchange the book in their hands. Fang gave Lightning her book at the same time Lightning gave Fang her book. Upon reading the first few pages, Fang's emerald eyes watered in happiness and joy at the contents of the book Light had made for her, which the book containing pictures of the couple and what she meant to the older Farron. Oddly enough, Lightning was clearly unreadable as the book Fang had made for her was from the same company, with varying pictures of the pair and words of how much Lightning, Fang's Sunshine, meant to the brunette.

At the end of their books was a secret compartment that held a small black box inside, containing a beautiful dimaond ring. The words of 'Will you marry me?', somehow, made its presence known underneath the area where the box would be. Fang and Lightning, at the speed of Lightning's namesake, looked at each other with love and joy in their eyes, completely floored that the other was planning on popping the question, since Lightning wasn't expecting Fang to propose, just like Fang was shocked to. see Lightning pop the question. Fang put Lightning's ring on the pinkette's finger at the same time Light did the same action to Fang and her ring. Without saying a word, they said yes and officially became engaged to be married, sealing the deal with a small but gentle kiss.

A few hours later the newly engaged couple went to their shared bed, happily in love, with a cat who adores his humans to beyond death but too tired to do anything else for the night. "Together to the end, Sunshine..." Fang happily murmured to herself before sleep claimed her, seeing that Odin is by the window, keeping his humans safe from the dark. The next day everyone would find out that Lightning and Fang got engaged... with Rydia getting to see a photo of the rings before Serah would. With a friendly hug and sister like smile, Lightning thanked her green haired colleague, along with Edge, for providing the idea.

Rydia's reply to Lightning's thanks?

"Anytime. That's what we are here for, Light. You've helped Edge and I plenty of times before. Fang too. It's the least we could do to help you and Fang."

Lightning not only got a ring on it by getting engaged to Fang but her friendship with Rydia would also stand the test of time.

What a happy ending.

FIN

A/N #2: The idea of the book came from a advert I tend to see on Instagram which drove me, which the book was a picture book of sorts for couples, where one would show their better half how much they mean to him/her.

A/N #3: Next story is in the Second Time Around universe. Sice is struggling in a few of her classes at university in Bodhum-Oerba. Since Seven is having struggles of her own, will Lightning be able to help... or will Fang call on a certain Miq'ote and violet haired lass duo from the Sebusai pair's past to help?


	13. Lesson for Seven and Sice

A/N: In the Second Time Around universe, Sice, as well as Seven, are struggling in a few of their classes. Will Lightning be able to help, or will Fang get a certain Miq'ote and violet haired lass duo from the Sebusai pair's past to help? Y'shtola and Maria (the latter from FF II) appear here. Pairings: Lightning/Fang (married) and Seven/Sice (dating, established). Language is only real warning here.

**Lesson for Seven and Sice**

"FUCK ME AND FUCK MY LIFE! I'll NEVER be able to pass this fucking class, or the other two! Fucking academic warning it is for my dumb arse! DAMN THIS FUCKING SHIT!" Sice could be heard by everyone nearby swearing like a sailor, all over course material for three classes the white haired woman's having trouble with. It wasn't any better for her long time girlfriend Seven, for the silver haired woman not only had to put up with Sice's rage but she was also having trouble of her own in two classes - none of them being the same as Sice's. Unlike her white haired girlfriend, Seven had less to worry about regarding academic performance, but didn't want to chance having an academic warning of her own either way, recalling one at the university going through the such at the moment and Seven would be lying if it didn't worry her one bit. After 30 minutes of hearing her girlfriend's monologue of a shouting match by force and a pair of ear plugs she always has ready for cases like this, Seven discreetly made a call to one Claire 'Lightning' Farron, who had left the Guardian Corps a year back to finish her studies in music, and to finally be able to relax with her new wife, Oerba Yun Fang.

Upon hearing Lightning's usual "Farron!" greeting over the phone, Seven was already laughing her arse off. For reasons unknown, Lightning can't shake off old habits, even in phone conversations. Seven, once her laughter died down, immediately explained to the older why she was calling and the very troubles she was having in her and Sice's studies put together. More specifically, the classes they were having trouble with and how Sice could be in danger of getting an academic warning if she failed all three, while Seven herself having a small window to breathe on her part. "I don't know how much I can of help to either one of you...I'm sorry. Music's always been my 'thing' if you will let alone understand before, during and since my stint in the GC, Seven. I'll have to contact Fang and see what she can do to help you two out. I really wish I could do more to help you two here, Sevsky…" Lightning said with a tone of sadness Seven didn't miss on the other end - mainly because it's the same tone of sadness Seven herself would have when saying stuff like that to anyone, especially her classmate Deuce, the only one in the class Seven and Sice considered their mate/friend as they constantly kept in touch.

Little did Lightning and Seven know that Fang had a plan of her own to help the Sebusai pair out with their studies.

XXX

"Hey there kitty cat! Hiya Maria! What's cooking?" Fang greeted the Miq'ote and violet haired lass in her infamous cheeky matter, causing both Y'shtola and Maria to reply to Fang's greeting with "Same shit different fucking day, you dunce. How about you?" in a tone that matched the cheekiness of Fang's greeting step by step, all before the trio laughed their arses off together.

"It's actually different shit today, lasses..." Fang began, getting cut off by Maria due to the worried tone the Oerban native had in her reply.

"Everything okay at home, Snaggletooth?"

"Not quite, Maria. Sice AND Seven are both struggling in a few of their courses at the university. Oddly enough, it's five different classes: three for Sice, two for Seven. The subject matter might not be something Light knows much about, and she just finished her music studies last semester..." Fang continued, only for Y'shtola to butt into the conversation. _Wow... Seven and Sice are having trouble in their classes? That's unlike them to struggle like this... but then again, this is university classes we're dealing with. Lightning might not know much of the course material they're taking as their respective majors differed than hers, so the least Maria and I can do is give them a helping hand. What's the worst that could come out of this..._ Y'shtola thought to herself, knowing that Seven's major could be up the Miq'ote's alley, while Sice's major is, in fact, Maria's expertise.

"We'll help them out, Fang. You helped Lyse and I with the wedding, honeymoon and new house expenses... plus matched Maria up with that lad Firion now that they're engaged… this is the least we can do to pay you two back", Y'shtola responded with the gentle smile she's known for, the one that whenever the Miq'ote says she'll help, it's all action since Y'shtola is one to back up her talk. It was Maria's confirmation to help them that sealed the deal for Fang and her quest to cheer up the Sebusai pair.

Fang thanked them both and agreed to surprise Seven and Sice with the two mentors from their past in a few days to help them in this time of need. The brunette saw bits of both herself and Lightning in them and wanted the pair to succeed at the university above all. It was one of many reasons why the older Farron and the Oerban native said 'I Do' a few months ago, having JUST returned from their honeymoon three weeks ago.

The Sebusai pair only hoped that the help would come soon.

XXX

Four days had passed, which surprisingly saw Seven starting to have trouble in two MORE classes, while Sice was still Sice. Swearing at the material for the three classes she was STILL having trouble in. Neither woman saw Lightning come in from a grocery shopping trip with varying items and snacks, the latter to hopefully help the duo out. Once Lightning got to the 'study room' Seven and Sice were in (Fang was beyond grateful that Lightning had a designated a room to just study in when Seven and Sice moved in with them), she knocked on the door as loud as she could, since she could clearly hear Sice's swearing spree. Fortunately, Lightning heard the silver haired woman demanding that Sice be quiet for a few to get to the door - only to see Lightning with a few pencils, a notepad and their favourite snacks in her hands. "Room for one more...?" Lightning asked, moments before Fang, Y'shtola AND Maria all made a surprising appearance behind the older Farron, briefly putting the pinkette in a state of surprise which Light herself was too shocked to say anything as a reply. "Y'shtola… Maria?! What the fuck are you two doing here...?" Sice asked the duo that came with Fang, with Sice clearly remembering the pair from the days back at Akademia in Orience when she and Seven were kids growing up in the orphanage near that place. It was Maria and her signature smirk that said everything to the white haired woman, effectively shutting Sice's mouth up on the spot.

Lightning was right in her conversation with Seven: the older Farron didn't know much of either woman's major to be of much help to them, but provided the snacks and stuck around as moral support, with Fang following suit. Y'shtola shook her head at the Yun-Farron couple, making a mental note to use what she saw against Fang when the moment presented itself - while giving Seven a MUCH NEEDED hand with her classes. As it turned out, Seven's major was stuff Y'shtola knew about to the letter, which saw the Miq'ote giving the silver haired woman pointers for the classes that would help her for life, which Seven herself made sure to write down should the time come that the silver haired woman need a reference guide to help. As for Maria and her helping Sice, the violet haired lass immediately spotted the problem: it was the teacher Sice had. The material was almost impossible for the white haired woman to understand because of how the professor taught the material. If anything, Maria's heart went out to Sice, for the issue being one that isn't Sice's fault. By Etro's Miracle, Maria made the given material a twist to help Sice better understand what's expected and how to pass the classes with flying colours. Seeing this made Lightning smile her gentle smile, now knowing that Fang was doing her part to help the pair.

"I love you, Fang. Thanks for helping my baby sister and our soon to be sister in law..." Lightning quietly said to her new wife, which was followed by a kiss to the cheek, all the while hold a large envelope in her hands, with info that would change their lives forever, and for the best. _Blackmail material Maria, 9 o'clock..._ Y'shtola told the violet haired lass with the eye contact, prompting Maria to see the action the Miq'ote was referring to, only to release a quiet giggle afterwards. The evening went on with a good dose of tutoring and trash talking about each other and life, the very things that the Sebusai pair needed to help get through this particular bump in their road, the one they traveled together since they were kids at Akademia. It would be this very tutoring session that helped them not only get through the rest of the semester and pass their classes with flying colours but the remainder of their time at the university.

Seven and Sice both would end up graduating with honours, with their old mate/friend Deuce in attendance to see them get their degrees (thanks to Fang for the invite and Lightning for the air fare, room and board to make it all happen) - all thanks to a lesson for Seven and Sice, from Y'shtola and Maria.

Everything happens for a reason.

FIN

A/N #2: In the Paying it Forward universe, Celes (who makes an appearance) thinks that everyone in the Guardian Corps forgot about her birthday back in early March. What happens when a belated birthday surprise from Lightning, Fang and Hope is revealed?


	14. Belated Birthday Bash

A/N: In the Paying it Forward universe, Celes (who makes an appearance here) feels that everyone in the Guardian Corps forgot her birthday. Will a plan from Hope, Fang and Lightning change that? Pairings: Hope/Vanille (married), Lightning/Fang (married), Celes/Locke (married) and Seven/Sice (pre-Sebusai to Sebusai).

**Belated Birthday Bash**

The look on Celes' face said it all that day, and for the last month and a half if anyone was really keeping count here: she was NOT in a good mood. At all. For Lightning and Hope, this made things a tad more difficult at their respective households, sometimes seeing Vanille and/or Fang rushing the kids to the Farron-Villiers house so that they won't hear the very colourful language coming from Hope and Lightning. All because Celes was being a proper bitch according to Jihl. If anyone had an opinion on this as of late, it brought down the overall morale of the Guardian Corps, with the reason why being odd in a way but at the same time, one understood Celes' frustration over the matter. The blonde had to lead a field mission with both Lightning and Hope on her birthday, which was 10 March. Said field mission lasted nearly a month. To make matters worse here, there was VERY little contact to their loved ones. It's now close to the month of May, and again if anyone was really keeping track here.

It was a Friday that sparked something within Fang, of all people, to change Celes' attitude, for it was starting to affect things at the Yun-Farron household. The brunette had enough of the blonde's Bitch Complex that any attempts of awesome sex with Lightning was squashed much quicker than Lightning's namesake, and it was going on a MONTH if Fang had to be completely honest here. Without thinking, she called Hope at GC HQ, knowing that both Seven and Sice are with her upon the call being made. "Yun-Farron!", the greeting given over the phone, put quite a shock to Fang's plan. When asked if Hope is with her, the only thing that came from Light was the reason why she is calling on a Friday. As soon as Celes' Bitch Complex came out of Fang's mouth, Lightning couldn't stop laughing her arse, knowing that to not only be true but something had to be done to resolve it, and _fast_. Lately, Lightning's been quite horny and Celes kept ruining things for the older Farron. It was equally bad when there's two teenagers who were just introduced to the birds and the bees at school.

Fang would be in for a shock after hearing the entire story.

XXX

"Fang, let's throw Celes a belated birthday party at our house. We forgot to do for Lasswell as well since we missed his birthday, so it's like getting two birds with one stone..." Lightning started the idea to her wife, with Hope flashing a brotherly smile, beyond happy with the suggestion as the duo had chats about it in private, and when Celes wasn't nearby to hear them. Not only does his nephew get a birthday party but so does Celes. The only things Fang could do was smile her best smile since the day she and Lightning wed in front of family and friends (which Celes was there for), since Seven AND Sice were cheering on in the background, happy to see that Lasswell AND Celes would both have a belated birthday party. "That settles it, Light. A birthday party for both Celes and Lasswell at your house. I'm glad Fang also brought it up as well, if I had to be honest here Light. I was worried that Celes' Bitch Complex would get out of hand if it didn't yet..." Hope began to speak on the very matter at hand, right before Lightning spoke up to elaborate on a key detail that was left out of the phone call...after laughing at the 'Bitch Complex' line used to describe Celes' current mood at GC.

"It's originally Seven's idea, Hope. That teenager has been nagging Fang and I nonstop about throwing a birthday party for Lasswell since we missed his. Sice made it more interesting ever since we took her in. With that being said, I'm glad Seven said something about Lasswell though." the older Farron finished the story in a quick but to the point manner she's known for at the GC HQ. Hope, at that moment in time, decided to think about this in more clear detail. He forgot that Seven and Sice were both in his car when he had to drive them home from school as both Lightning and Fang's cars were being worked on, Snow and Serah were out of the country and Celes was sick with the cold. It was that particular car ride home that Seven wasn't in the best of moods as Lasswell's birthday had just passed which Seven and Sice made him a cake for his day, but no one else got him anything. One could even say that Hope felt devastated on the matter, now that the memory came back to the slender man, because during the shift, Lightning had a minor migraine from Seven unusually talking her mouth off on how the older Farron and Fang missed Lasswell's birthday.

Over the course of the next day it would be Lightning, Fang, Hope, Vanille and Locke organising their arses off a belated birthday bash for both Celes and Lasswell. If anyone was the happiest with the overall planning, it very surprisingly was Locke - with Lightning coming in a close second here. For the pinkette, her heart was now at ease for doing something for her close mate/friend Celes AND her son Lasswell. With Locke - he wanted the Celes he fell madly in love with back - plain and simple in his eyes. He was very sympathetic to how Celes' 'Bitch Complex' was affecting those around her, with the root cause not being her fault at all. For him, he was a force of sorts to encourage Seven to confess her romantic feelings towards Sice, something that put Fang at ease, Vanille as well. In the end, they would summon Sice to make another cake but one big enough for Celes and Lasswell to share - plus Serah to cook her heart out, with Snow's help of course.

More than one outcome would come from this.

XXX

Snow, being the gentle giant, was driving a blindfolded Lasswell AND Celes to the Yun-Farron household, since the youngest Yun-Farron 'had to get a haircut' according to Serah, something that Celes, Lightning and Fang ALL disagreed with. It was during this car ride Celes didn't mind her shoulder being Lasswell's pillow, for the blonde treated him like a son, which was a reason why Lightning and Celes' friendship has been this solid. As for the damn oaf, he chose to not put on any music so that the two in the back could get some needed eye shut, for the ride itself was kind of long - much to Snow's dismay. Being careful driving, Snow took the scenic route to his sister-in-law's house, taking mental note of a major accident he saw on the way to the hair salon. Two hours later, the trio finally arrive at the Yun-Farron household, with Snow taking a quick peek at the open land where people waiting for both Celes and Lasswell to celebrate. A gentle shake from Snow woke both Celes and Lasswell up five minutes later, altering the napping duo that they've arrived. Going through the house, Lasswell and Celes couldn't make out what was going on even though Lasswell knows the house's lay out and they were both being led by Locke and Vanille.

"SURPRISE! Happy Belated Birthday Lasswell and Celes!" was the happy greeting from the people who came to the Yun-Farron household, to have a belated birthday bash for the two people who thought that everyone had forgotten their special day. A well done banner that was hung between two trees saw Celes cry happy tears and Lasswell being unable to speak for a good 30 minutes. _I don't care whose idea this was... but they remembered..._ Celes happily mused to herself, realising that Lightning, Fang and Hope didn't forget about her in the end. What really made Lasswell smile was the second cake - he knew that Sice made it - it was not only for him but for Celes too. 45 minutes had passed since they first arrived that Lasswell LITERALLY took Celes' hand to get to the cake, which saw the blonde's mouth water at the mere sight of it, knowing how Sice is making cake. What made it more interesting was that the first two pieces were already cut: one for Lasswell, the other for Celes. What happened next saw everyone and their mothers smile their best smile all day: Celes and Lasswell took a bite of their piece of cake at the same time, and sharing an endearing side hug.

The birthday presents for both were of a great variety, containing some key wants and needs requested by both. It was after the birthday presents were exchanged that Celes and Lasswell both accompanied Seven to where Sice was, since they both have known about the silver haired teen's crush on the white haired teen for some time. Unbeknownst to Seven, Celes and Lasswell's birthday wish was for Seven to tell Sice show she truly felt. Sice, upon seeing the trio approaching her, blushed as red as a fire truck, with a gut feeling of what's coming from Seven's mouth. "Sice, there's something that I've been wanting to say to you for a while..." Seven began with her confession to Sice - only for the white haired teen to kiss Seven's lips, for Sice not being good with words, using actions to convey things like this instead. After the initial shock from Sice's action, Seven returned the kiss, happy to know that Sice felt the same way, that their friendship should be at the next level, as happy girlfriends in love. "Looks like our wish finally came true... Lassbrat…" Celes said with an endearing smile, causing the youngest Yun-Farron to laugh at the remark, knowing the blonde tends to call him the very nickname Seven came up with for him.

"In case you're wondering Blondie... this was originally Seven's idea..." was all Sice said about the birthday party. Celes couldn't stop smiling at the silver haired teen for her thoughtfulness on the matter. When asked why Seven wanted this for both her younger brother and Celes, "...it's the right thing to do..."

In the end, everyone had a very happy day. Celes and Lasswell celebrated their birthdays, while Seven FINALLY snagged Sice as her girlfriend.

And the Bitch Complex Celes had was no more.

FIN

A/N #2: In the Second Time Around universe, it's a Mother's Day Y'shtola and Rydia won't forget, courtesy of Seven and Lightning.


	15. Circle of Friends

A/N: In the Second Time Around universe, Y'shtola and Rydia are treated to a Mother's Day they will not forget, and for the best reasons. Pairings: Lightning/Fang (married), Y'shtola/Lyse (married) and Rydia/Edge (married).

**Circle of Friends**

"Y'shtola, you have everything ready for Kurasame and Odin...? Never mind, everything's in the car and ready to go..." Lyse mused to herself with humour in her tone, forgetting that her wife and their daughter Yda (named after Lyse's older but deceased sister) and son Thancred, plus the Miq'ote, were all in the car and ready to go to the Yun-Farron household, complete with varying toys and children's books in the cargo space. The plan they knew about was that they were going to Rydia and Edge's house to get varying items sorted before making the final drive to the Yun-Farron household. What they didn't know was that as Lyse was about to start the initial drive, Edge and Rydia, plus their son Cecil, showed up at their place. Before either Lyse or Y'shtola had the chance to ask, Edge informed them that he lost a bet to Fang last week. Loser had to help Y'shtola and Lyse with varying items for baby Kurasame and Odin the cat. All the while Rydia was in the van with Cecil, which a window was open to ensure they had fresh air. "I'll gladly be a man and do my part as I lost the damn bet to Snaggletooth and before you two ask, Serah's still giving Rydia shit over the baby shower gift..." Edge announced to the married couple, which saw both Y'shtola and Lyse laughing so hard to the point where Edge had to keep a close eye on Y'shtola, and for good reason that Lyse was surprised Edge knew about. Fortunately, Y'shtola got her laughter under control although it was after Lyse beat her to that.

Once everything was settled, the two families started the very long drive over to the Yun-Farron household, to meet Lightning and Fang's newborn son Kurasame and for the kids to have playtime with Odin, their favourite cat. In the 'soccer dad' van, Edge had a very quiet ride. Cecil was taking a nap and Rydia was STILL looking at the photo Lightning sent her shortly after Kurasame was born - it was a photo of Lightning and Fang lovingly looking at their newborn son, but also having nothing to say at all: not only did she not want to wake up Cecil during his nap, but she also wanted Edge to focus on the long drive. This silence, combined with traffic and construction, meant the world to Edge. It was during this drive that gave the Eblan native another reason why he married the Mist native. The silent drive wasn't present in the SUV Lyse drove. With the kids constantly asking how far they are from the Yun-Farron household to Y'shtola laughing her arse off for every time Lyse answered that question, they had a far more entertaining drive, especially when one considers that Lyse was right behind the soccer dad van. It was the antics from the SUV that kept Edge entertained throughout the drive - even when they were briefly separated, which Edge did a complete stop so that they can wait for Lyse to catch up with them - something that Edge would do for those he cared about, which includes Seven and Maria (both of whom were on their honeymoon; Seven and Sice had their ceremony with Maria and Firion on the same day a few days ago).

After a three hour drive, they all arrived at the Yun-Farron household, with Lyse and Edge doing all of the heavy lifting of the books and toys meant for baby Kurasame and Odin. Rydia had her system with the kids while sorting out the lighter items, while Y'shtola had only her usual tote bag (which was cake since Fang was doing the cooking which the Yun-Farron household also had juice and soda for all) and her bookbag that had a secret item for Lightning (it was a baby shower gift from Maria and Firion that arrived the day before the honeymoon; Seven and Sice already had given their gift when they found out Lightning was pregnant), as both Lyse and Edge insisted that Y'shtola give Lightning and Fang the gift from Maria and Firion and neither of them wanted to put certain burdens on the Miq'ote which those around them knew about what's going on with Y'shtola and Lightning already expressing her concerns about it.

The two families would be in for a pleasant shock by the end of the day.

XXX

"And the crew is all here...and let me grab that from ya, Y'sh. How are the kiddos doing today?" Fang greeted the two families, with Odin already greeting Y'shtola moments before Lyse could say anything. Before long, Odin was one purr factory for the Miq'ote, as Y'shtola was one of his favourite guests whenever she made her visit with whoever was with her. As for the kids, they were happy to be there, with Cecil FINALLY waking up from his nap, which the Oerban native taking note of but choosing not to say anything about it, out of respect for Edge and Rydia. It was a few minutes later that Odin was taking up the love and attention from the kids since they, as well as Y'shtola, were giving him love and kisses, something Odin LOVES to get from his favourite people. Rydia took note that the food was ready and they all can have a Mother's Day meal together, as a Circle of Friends - while laughing at Serah's latest text which gave the Mist native shit as Serah was outdone by one who works with the oldest Farron sister. It was Lyse who first spotted a flash of pink hair holding a small figure in her arms, and the cooing the blonde started caught on quicker than Lightning's name sake, with the kids jumping up and down as their new friend made an appearance. Both Lightning and Kurasame had just woken up from a nap, with Y'shtola just smiling at the scene despite Lightning's hair being all over the place. As a result, Rydia made her hair look as similar to Lightning's as she could, causing Edge to release a laugh not heard of for several hours.

With the food being passed around, there was some conversation going on, with baby Kurasame being the main topic alongside Lyse giving Fang silly faces for the varying pictures she and Y'shtola were given after Kurasame was born. Rydia, being the sneaky one in the group, was able to record video of the Lyse/Fang faceoff for Seven (the silver haired woman made that specific request for personal reasons) while Edge followed suit for not only Maria, but Snow and Vanille as well. The kids couldn't stop giggling at the scene as well, but the fact that the group was able to eat well spoke volumes, Edge included as he was the only male adult in the Yun-Farron household on Mother's Day. "And now we have CAKE! Time for cake!" Lyse announced, which caused everyone else to laugh their arses off to the point where Edge REALLY had to catch Y'shtola as the Miq'ote was close to falling on the floor from laughter this time around. To everyone's surprise it was Lightning who was able to cut the cake in a way where everyone had at least one piece. It was this gesture that reminded Fang of why Lightning and her are truly meant for each other. It was after the cake was distributed that everyone ate in silence. A serene scene if you will, as Odin watched the humans eat their piece of cake before tackling his cat food in peace. The next 30 minutes were spent on the humans eating the cake and Odin being his feline self while distracting the kids with his cuteness - the latter being a first for Y'shtola.

What would happen next will change everything.

XXX

Two hours passed, with Lightning and Fang getting most of the remaining gifts for Kurasame and Odin from Lyse and Y'shtola. Everyone knew that what the Hext-Rhul couple ordered for the Yun-Farron family would arrive after Kurasame's birth, making the reason why they didn't come to the baby shower with the items completely understandable for everyone who knew them as a check for a good sum of money from Lyse and Y'shtola was "more than enough" according to Lightning. Tears of happiness came from Fang, immediately being grateful for the friendship they have. Even Serah understood as the items were quite hard to find. There was chatter of varying topics amongst the adults, which was cut short upon seeing something that had them all smiling from ear to ear. Each of the kids were reading the books to baby Kurasame, while Odin was reading along. It was little Yda who was able to get the books set up so that she and the other kids could read them to their new friend and favourite cat. Odin couldn't help but feel and take the love the kids have for him. Lightning, in a rare moment, set her cheek on Fang's shoulder, grateful that their son has already has people who would protect him as well as herself and Fang. Being the supportive wife, Fang placed her cheek on top of Lightning's head, while gently petting the infamous pink hair she LOVED to touch.

"What did we do to deserve such great people...?" Lightning asked, which very surprisingly, Rydia had heard the question loud and clear, alongside Y'shtola, who was thinking the same thing. It would be Rydia who would speak next, with her reply. "Claire 'Lightning' Farron, you've done so much for many people for ages, Serah and Seven included. You and Fang helped all of us here - Maria too - this is the least we could do to say thanks. You yourself helped Edge and I land our dream home to raise Cecil. Fang... I mean Snaggletooth... used colourful language while defending Ysh AND Lyse on quite a few occasions..." the Mist native started, with Y'shtola chiming in to help.

"The two of you managed to get Maria's older brother Leon a good job with the Guardian Corps despite knowledge of his past. That alone speaks volumes about you two, the compassion you both have for others. Even finding out that what Leon did was a result of a bad case of the Stockhom Syndrome, you stuck out your necks for him. Why do you think Maria is beyond grateful for you two in their lives, just as much as we all are? Fang and Claire... sorry Light, I need to address you by your real name this time... be proud of who you are, and what you've done for us. We would do the same for you in return, always know that... and continue to stay away from my tail. That's all I have to say." Y'shtola finished Rydia's thoughts, with the nods from Edge and Lyse echoing what was said to both Lightning and Fang, ensuring that they'll help each other out to the best of their abilities for every lifetime they're together, as friends.

With the kids sharing their toys with Kurasame and Odin, Y'shtola gets to her bag, for the last gift was still inside, from Maria and Firion. It was an one of a kind item from their hometown of Fynn. It was a matching set of bands that celebrated a certain milestone of marriage, something that was fast approaching for Lightning and Fang. There were two other boxes, which were meant for Kurasame when he is older and ready to wed whoever. Maria clearly thought of them while buying this for them, making her the one who bought the most expensive item for the Yun-Farron family, something even more expensive than what Rydia bought. It was Firion's idea, and with Fang having recently buying a fireproof safe for varying items, this would be of great value to the Yun-Farron household. The photo album, however, was from Leon, who managed to attach a card saying thanks for helping him get his name cleared.

When it was all said and done, Lightning and Fang were able to get the new toys in the toy box that Rydia, Edge and Leon teamed up to both buy and assemble. Later on in the evening, the Yun-Farron couple found a way to preserve the last of the cake for Seven and Sice while storing leftovers for the newlyweds. After tucking Kurasame into his crib (thank you Rydia for buying the entire nursery), Odin joined his baby brother in getting some sleep.

As for Lightning and Fang, they looked at the photo album from Leon more closely, with one of the photos being the one he himself took of Fang holding her wife and newborn son in a protective manner, with the brunette kissing the baby's temple in a loving matter. "Thanks Leon, for everything..." Lightning quietly said to herself before sleep was calling her. It would be Fang who looked at the note from Leon one more time before quietly saying "You're stuck with us now mate. You got our backs with Kurasame, we have yours until we die." As Fang looked at the letter from Firion and Maria, it became clear to the brunette that the trio from Fynn earned their spots in Fang and Lightning's Circle of Friends.

The one circle that stands the test of time.

FIN

A/N #2: Next story is from the Paying it Forward universe...and it's the direct sequel to "Belated Birthday Bash", where Lasswell and Celes plan something for Seven and Sice, who recently became a couple. Are they on their own, or will a new school buddy of both Lasswell and Seven help them out which convinces Lightning and Fang to act?


	16. An Unorthodox Prom

A/N: In the sequel to 'Belated Birthday Bash' (Paying it Forward universe), Lasswell and Celes wants to repay Seven and Sice the kindness from the belated birthday party. Are they alone in their ordeal, or will a younger student provide an unexpected helping hand, and will this also reveal something from Lightning's past? Relm, Locke and Strago from FF VI make an appearance. Pairings: Seven/Sice (dating), Lightning/Fang (married) and Celes/Locke (married)

**An Unorthodox Prom**

"Hey there, Lasswell! Your parents asked to pick you up from school today if you're wondering... Relm's with you, I see... all birds taken care of at once..." Celes reveals to both Lasswell and Relm, both of whom the blonde is driving home from school on a Friday. For some, it was odd to see someone not related to the younger Yun-Farron drive him home from school, and with another student Celes isn't related to in the same car. However, due to Lightning being stuck at home due to a surprise bout of the flu (Serah and Vanille both taking care of her) and Fang being out of the area for an expedition with Hope (Snow was force to tag along due to Lightning being sick), Celes Cole was on the emergency list to pick up Seven, Lasswell and Relm from school. Speaking of Seven, Lid carpooled the silver haired teen alongside Sice, making the current situation less dire than some think. For this particular ride home from school, Relm and Celes picked up on Lasswell's saddened state almost as quick as Lightning's namesake. How that came to be, however, is an unknown. It was about 20 minutes into the ride that the younger Yun-Farron finally spoke up, bringing up the real reason why he was feeling quite sad, shocking both Celes and Relm for the rarity of the matter.

"Seven and Sice both want to go to prom, but the fees are due quite soon. With Mama being sick and Mum being away, there might not be any money for them to go to prom..." was all Lasswell said, breaking Celes' heart but also pissing Relm off due to the nature of the situation. For Relm, the Sebusai couple was thought of as an adorable pair in school, with Seven being the more liked of the duo. To Lasswell, Seven is just his older sister. Celes, however, recalled Seven being the mastermind of the belated birthday party for herself and Lasswell not too long ago. The fact that Lightning and Fang were going through some financial issues for reasons beyond their control was frustrating enough. What got to Celes about that matter, however, was that the blonde suspected Lightning was getting short changed in her pay for the past few years, something very few people were aware of to some extent. For the remainder of the car ride to the Yun-Farron household, Celes remained quiet as she drove Lasswell home from school, since Relm lived closer to the blonde than Lasswell did. Relm took one good look at the Vector native and immediately felt that Celes was thinking of something, but couldn't place a finger on just what.

Once Lasswell was dropped off at home, Relm switched seats, but only in a matter where she could have a meaningful chat with the Vector native, as the artist-in-training (according to Sice) wanted to say something but wanted to wait until Lasswell was out of the car and couldn't hear a single word. Once the coast was completely clear, Relm finally spoke up. "I want to pay the fees for prom!" Relm started, which froze Celes on the spot. _How does a 12-year-old kid make that type of statement..._ Celes thought to herself, giving her a few minutes to gather her thoughts on the Relm's 'demand'. "How are you going to be able to pay for their prom when you don't have a job, missy..." Celes started with her counter, before Relm put the Vector native 'in her place' with a response Celes didn't see coming.

"My paintings!"

"Your paintings, Relm? How do you make any money off of those...?"

"Grandpa's been selling my paintings, you dorky sack of bones! The money's being saved for your information!"

"Oh dear... Strago. Should have thought of that. He HAS been raising you since you were a baby, it'd make sense for him to show your talent for the right reasons, though. I don't know if you'll have enough to fund their prom..."

"That old sack of bones knows certain things you don't, 'missy'!"

"Like what...?"

"You'll see, you dorky sack of bones!"

With that, Celes and Relm had a good laugh in the car before the Vector native drove Relm home, where Relm and Strago lived on the same street as Celes, Locke and their family. It gave the older blonde something to think about when she returned home: a talk with Locke, and then Strago, about the conversation she had with Relm on a surprising topic. I can only hope that Strago's right about Relm's paintings... Celes mused to herself upon leaving her car once it was parked in the driveway to the Cole household. Once she made her grand entrance, both Locke and Strago were already there, with an odd look on their faces, matching the one Relm sported.

Celes was about to be floored with what was coming next.

XXX

The dinner at the Cole household, complete with Strago and Relm as guests, was one where conversation was alive and well, with Relm and Celes and Locke's kids contributing to it at times, shocking Strago to no end. Topic wise, the upcoming prom was the main one for those at the table, something that Relm hinted at during the drive. "Since you kind of were doubtful about Relm's paintings being sold, I have been saving up the money from those for a 'rainy day' as you Vector folks would coin it. This smart ass has been pestering me about paying up Seven and Sice's prom, which she thinks that the GC - that's Guardian Corps, right - has been short changing Light over the last five years or so, forcing Fang to take up more expeditions to cover the shortage. Now that the older pinky... er, Lightning, has the flu and Snaggletooth won't be coming back until the day BEFORE the damn prom, it'll be too late for Seven and Sice to pay the reduced amount in time. They'll be forced to pay the full amount and there's NO way Lightning and Fang can swing the fees then, you dorky sack of bones!" Strago announced, effectively shutting Celes' mouth on the topic, but also confirming Relm right about the paintings as well as the current situation with Lightning and Fang. With Locke, he was perplexed about Lightning and Fang's situation since he first heard about it through both Celes and Vanille. In an odd turn of events, Locke spoke up.

"Here's the deal. I've been told about what's going with Light and Fang from Celes and Van. For the past few years, the GC has been pissing me off, plus Fang to a lesser extent. We all know that Seven was the mastermind for Celes having a birthday party of sorts, which is the closest to Lasswell's. It was a month or two after that party where Celes wanted to repay Seven that very kindness, which Lasswell was the first person she revealed what I'm about to say here: Celes and I will pay for Seven and Sice's prom, plus made a special arrangement where Relm can go to prom as well, with Lasswell as her date. Relm is paying her and Lasswell's way to prom as well, which Strago fully knows about. The Yun-Farron family helped Celes and I way too many times, Seven as well. It's about time we repaid them the kindness they've shown us by us helping them out. Prom might be a luxury of sorts, but there's a chance that some won't ever get to experience something like prom night. Lightning and Fang are people who deserve our help, and that's what we'll do in this time of need...help." Locke announced to those at the table, making Celes smile her best smile since the belated birthday bash. _Seven... thank you so much for the birthday bash. I hope this will help you and Sice…_ Celes happily mused to herself while taking in the great news.

What wasn't expected after that announcement, however, was something from Celes, but on a different but similar matter: something from Lightning's past - more specifically, the fact that the older Farron never went to prom. No one but the pinkette herself knows the real reason why Light never went to prom, but Celes would plan something in secret to where Lightning can have a second chance at going to a prom - even if it's one where both Seven and Lasswell will be at.

The secret plan Celes has involved Fang.

XXX

Two weeks after Celes helping Lightning with picking up Lasswell from school, it was the day that the reduced fees for prom were due. Seven and Sice were beyond dreading this, because they had no way to pay for it. Although Lightning has since recovered from the flu, Light alone couldn't pay the reduced fees without Fang's support, with the brunette still on the expedition. It was during the class that the Sebusai pair had together after lunch that their teacher - the arsehole (to Sice, who Seven didn't like) known as Jihl Nabaat, had a slip of paper for the teenage couple, which was given to Seven after class was over with. When Seven went to her next class, which Sice didn't share with her, the silver haired teen read the note to herself, crying happy tears due to its contents:

_Hey Sevsky!_  
_Dorky sack of bones and I want to extend our gratitude for the birthday party for the billionth time. Admittedly, I can't stop talking about the damn thing... which does annoy Locke somewhat, but as long as he knows the deal! Anyway, if you're wondering why Sice's arsehole of a teacher Nabaat gave you this note, Locke and I paid for you and Sice to enjoy prom... which Miss Royal Smart Arse Artist in Training herself paying for Lasswell and her to come with you two to prom. Yes, that's Relm… the same Relm who insisted that I write this note, of all things and of all people. The receipt for proof is with Pinky... er, your Mama. I made sure that she got the proof. Thanks again for removing a certain complex from Celes, MUCH APPRECIATED! Now you and Sice enjoy the prom, okay? Peace!_

_Be safe,_  
_Locke and Celes Cole_

_P.S. Don't tell Mama that we're surprising her with a second chance to go to a prom. That's from Dorky sack of bones herself (who wrote this note, because the weirdo that is my husband has handwriting worse that Fang's, which says a lot)_  
_P.P.S. The idea came from Lasswell too. Thank your younger brother when you have a moment._

"Celes and Locke paid for prom? But why...? I don't know, but I shouldn't dwell on it either. Sice is gonna lose her shit when she finds out..." Seven happily says to herself after the revelation of the Coles paying for prom. What surprised the silver haired teen more was that both Relm and Lasswell, as friends, would join the Sebusai pair to prom. What Seven would think about the entire time, however, was that Lightning was mentioned. During her talk with Sice on the matter later on in the day at school, Sice felt that there was a chance that Lightning was never asked to be anyone's prom date, a possible reason why the older Farron had a certain attitude around Fang when they first met, something that Seven never placed any thought on in the past but something that could make sense in the present.

Will Lightning get a second chance to go to prom?

Only time would tell.

XXX

It is the fated day - Prom. The Sebusai couple were gifted with dresses that made them a knockout by one Terra Branford, with the corsage a surprise from both Snow and Hope, on Serah and Vanille's behalf. Strago got everything for Lasswell and Relm, but the only thing on Seven's mind was Odin, the horse who claimed the silver haired teen as his human. She hadn't seen her steed all day, and worried about where he could be. Bahamut and Y'shtola did their best as cats to provide Seven comfort on this day, which is something Lasswell requested from Bahamut since he was at Strago's home with Relm. As time was ticking, the only thing Seven could do was worry, which was starting to freak out Sice, and Lightning a few minutes later. It was an odd sound from just outside the Yun-Farron household that got everyone's attention. The doorbell being rung got Lightning to open the front door, to reveal Fang and Lasswell in matching tuxedos, gesturing for Lightning and the Sebusai pair to go to their 'ride' for the prom. Seven showed her best smile when she saw a carriage that Locke and Celes were controlling, with Kain and Odin being the faithful horses for said carriage. _Odin... how do you know how to make my day... I shouldn't dwell on that either. All I know is that Odin's gonna get extra carrots when this is over with..._ the silver haired teen happily mused to herself while entering the carriage, which had Relm patiently waiting inside.

The three pairs, with Lasswell and Relm attending as friends, had a joyful, fun conversation heading to the site of the school's prom. Lightning listened more than talked, taking in the happiness the teens and Relm were having over prom. Fang, who was able to attend prom when growing up in Oerba years ago, couldn't help but be sad for her wife, knowing that Lightning never went to prom back in Bodhum when the Farrons were growing up on Cocoon. The brunette never bothered to ask Lightning why she never went to prom, but Fang's suspicion was leaning towards the fact that no one was interested in her back then, which would shock everyone if that was the actual reason why. During their early dating years, Fang tried to teach Lightning some basic dance steps, but to no avail. Another thing the brunette never bothered to ask after the fact. Oddly enough, the cheers that they all got upon leaving the carriage were deafening, for the students were beyond happy to see Seven and Sice be in attendance. Locke and Celes used the carriage to have a quiet picnic date, complete with proper lighting to make it more romantic. Both horses made sure to be on their best behaviour while the other humans have fun at prom.

In the venue where the prom was held, the emcee for the event - which was VERY surprising for some when Snow revealed himself as the emcee - Snow had something to say this early on in the annual prom, and it was about and for his sister-in-law...

"Lightning... Sis... you're probably more surprised than everyone else that I'm the emcee for this year's prom. While Celes and Locke are having their date in the carriage with the horses, I want to let you know that despite me being a pain in your arse, I have to thank you for your blessing to allow Serah and I to get married that day long ago. It was a random conversation that Serah revealed to me you didn't have a chance to attend prom when you were younger, but to this day no one knows the reason why. I don't care about the reason but I was able to convince the staff at the school to make sure you have a chance of your own to go to prom, because it's something you of all people deserve. I might be a babbling idiot but you did what you could back then, and you're an amazing parent to Seven and Lasswell today. Light...Fang... enjoy prom!"

Everyone cheered when Snow finished his piece, which saw Fang holding her wife a bit tighter, knowing that Snow's words having nothing but truth to them: if there is a person who deserved a second chance to go to prom it clearly is Lightning. Alongside Seven and Sice, Lightning can now say that she went to prom, although her date is her wife, Fang Yun-Farron. _Thank you everyone... Snow, Serah, Terra, Strago, Locke… even you, Celes…_ Lightning mused to herself while enjoying prom with her family, the people who mattered the most to the older Farron. The pinkette couldn't help but be happy when seeing Lasswell being a real gentleman to Relm as well as a surprising moment later on when Seven and Sice were announced as Prom Queens, a first in the school's history. "Why didn't you go to prom when you were younger, Sunshine?" Fang finally asked, taking the Bodhum native by surprise. Of all people, Fang was the first person to finally ask that question to Claire 'Lightning' Yun-Farron… why did she not go to prom when she was younger?

"No one asked."

With that surprising answer, Fang couldn't help but laugh. When everyone got home from prom - both horses included - Fang revealed that the prom she went to in Oerba sucked, and that this prom with her family was much better. It was an unorthodox prom, given the circumstances, but it worked.

Because the Yun-Farron family were together, and had a great time.

Like a family.

FIN

A/N #2: Next tale is another in the Paying it Forward universe but one with Lightning and Fang in their dating days, and meeting Celes for the first time.


	17. In Their Favour

A/N: In the Paying it Forward universe, Fang meet Celes, Lightning's new colleague at the Guardian Corps, for the first time. How will the Vector native react when she finds out that Fang and Lightning are a couple? Warnings here are language and Lightning being quite OOC. Pairings: Lightning/Fang (dating), Celes/Locke (newlyweds) and Hope/Vanille (dating)

**In Their Favour**

"Fang, hurry your Oerban arse up, we're going to later than Hope and Vanille at your fucking pace!" Lightning shouts, needing her girlfriend to hurry up with whatever the brunette was up to within their shared home. Since moving in together a few months back, it was nothing but constant adjustment from Lightning to everything that is attached to one Oerba Yun Fang. The older Farron loves her girlfriend to death, don't get it twisted, but Fang taking her SWEET time with getting ready was something else - by something else, annoying Lightning to near death. By Etro's miracle, Fang emerged from where she was, dressed in her best sari, ready to impress the people who work for the GC. According to Lightning she wanted Fang to meet a GC newcomer who will be at the event later on in the day. It was Fang who was hesitant about this at first but then said yes to the older Farron's invite upon finding out more of the newcomer from the pinkette herself. When seeing the brunette in her best sari, which covered up varying areas, Lightning was quite wowed by the sari Fang chose to wear for the event. _Wait until Celes sees this... _Lightning thought to herself in amusement a short while later.

A minute later, the couple exited their shared home and went to Lightning's spacious SUV so they can get to the event at a reasonable time. For reasons unknown, Lady Luck was in their favour as the drive to the venue was shorter than they expected, and Lightning was able to snag her spot in the parking lot, which the SUV was right next to Celes' GC issued velocycle, which has room for two passengers. Lightning was taken aback by the velocycle but quickly recalled that her usual car was taken into the shop for repairs and upgrades. Fang released a chuckle upon seeing a moogle sticker on the velocycle, recalling the moogle bumper sticker that Serah placed on the back of Lightning's SUV, which that was placed next to the Chocobo bumper sticker that Fang gifted Lightning as a joke. After Fang's giggle fest was over with, and some adjustments to her chosen sari, the brunette joined her girlfriend in entering the venue for the GC event and meet Celes.

What the couple didn't know was that Celes didn't come alone.

XXX

Hope was finishing up with sending Celes directions to the venue for the GC event when Vanille surprised him with a cup of coffee, made just the way he drinks it, plus his favourite bagel and cream cheese combo. A kiss on Vanille's cheek was the reward for that, as Hope isn't the type to rush things and wanted to show to both Vanille and Fang that he is a real gentleman with any female he dates. A happy Hope equaled a happy Vanille, plus the coffee and bagel gave the slender lad the much needed energy to get ready for the GC event. It took him about 25 minutes to get ready for it - partially because the shirt he needed was just done drying in the dryer - but Vanille had to go back to their shared room and get her outfit for the event, which took another 25 minutes to find.

Oddly enough, the drive to the venue was the usual for the newly dating pair, but at least Hope secured a good parking spot upon their arrival to the venue. Upon walking to the entrance to the venue he spotted both Lightning's SUV and Celes' GC issued velocycle next to each other. With a collective chuckle, Hope and Vanille make their way to the GC event with smiles on their faces.

Their smiles would help Celes feel at home, in time.

XXX

Celes and her new husband Locke were among the first to arrive to the venue for the Guardian Corps event. If there was something that set the Vector native apart from the rest in the GC it was that she had a thing for being early to anywhere and everywhere. Granted it drove Locke nuts but it also was a major reason why he married her in the first place. Locke had to admit that he would've been lost if it weren't for this trait as well as the directions they were given. The newlyweds opted to go light on the appetizers and drinks since Celes' severe allergy to alcohol and Locke's distain for booze (but for unknown reasons) was more than enough for the pair to be beyond picky with what to drink, so they opted for water instead as it was the only safe choice for them to make. Slowly but surely, other people started to enter the venue, and following Celes and Locke's lead by gathering food and drink to help 'break the ice' at the event. It was around 45 minutes later, or 30 minutes before the event began, that the couple spotted Lightning and Fang make their appearance at the venue. It was Celes (not Locke, although he knew about Lightning through Celes) who wasted no time and waved the pair over her direction, since the blonde felt that Lightning was her only mate/friend at the GC since the Vector native was new to the group, which the older Farron made her feel at home with the GC.

Lightning and Fang, at the speed of Lightning's namesake, saw Celes wave at them and headed to her direction within the venue. Oddly enough, Lightning and Fang also opted for water as well, as Lightning drove herself and Fang to the venue with the brunette driving them back home. Once the dating couple got to where Celes and Locke's location, Fang had to catch her breath so that she would make at least a decent impression on Celes, who was laughing her arse off because the 'mighty' Oerba Yun Fang couldn't keep up with Lightning at running a short distance. It would be Lightning who would make the introductions. Locke and Celes Cole, this is Oerba Yun Fang. She's the 'heiress' to the Yun Clan in Oerba on Gran Pulse proper. You can call her Snaggletooth if it tickles your fancy..." Lightning started the introductions, only to get a 'Hey!' from the brunette over the nickname. This would only cause Locke to laugh his arse off, and Celes to laugh even harder at the scene, simply because this was showing that Lightning was one MAJOR smartarse, in and out of the GC. "Oerba Yun Fang, this is Locke and Celes Cole. Celes is the 'rookie' for the GC, who happens to be a bad arse singer as well..." the older Farron finished the introductions, which this finally stopped Celes' laughing as the blonde turned bright red at the compliment of her singing abilities. Locke and Celes chose to give Fang a hug after the brunette held out her hand; why that was the case for Fang to hold out her hand here, Lightning won't know for a long time.

A few minutes pass, that saw the Coles get to know Fang better, and vice versa, which saw the small group take note of Hope and Vanille's entrance to the venue. The way they walked in had Fang smiling at the scene - Hope was showing to more people that he's a gentleman who treats Vanille like a goddess, the best man for the redhead. Oddly enough, Celes waved them over her way too. This time around, Fang introduced Vanille and Hope to the newlywed couple, who also gave them a hug. The only thing Lightning could do here was scratch her head at the scene. In an odd twist of fate, Lightning was feeling uneasy whenever Fang was being handsy with her, as Celes doesn't know of the older Farron's sexuality as Lightning and Fang are an item and the last thing the older Farron wanted was to have one less mate/friend because of this.

Lightning would be in for a shock about Celes in due time.

XXX

The group of 6 were cracking jokes and having a fun time while they were getting to know each other. They all had water or juice for one reason or another, which made Celes feel more comfortable about her allergy to alcohol, that there are people who would do what they can to support the blonde on this for a reason beyond her control. For Locke, he couldn't stop smiling at his new mates, those who he can hang out and do some seriously friendly trash talk with, for they all wanted to make Celes feel welcome at the GC. If anything, he had a feeling that Lightning and Fang are dating but wisely chose to not say a word on it, upon seeing Lightning's state of being so uneasy whenever anyone looked at her with Fang. Celes, on the other hand, was cracking odd jokes that had Fang laughing her arse off and Vanille literally rolling on the floor with laughter. _Who knew that Celes had a sense of humour? Lightning got a good one for a new mate, one she and I can call a friend,_ Fang happily mused to herself after the interaction went into a slightly serious turn, as Hope brought up the Pride Parade that was coming up later on in June, which Celes seemed to be on board with. "Light and Fang go to every Pride Parade ever since Snaggletooth here moved here, and I think Light's been going to them since she and her sister Serah were kids if memory serves me right..." Hope chimed in, which Celes and Locke both wanted to go to the Pride Parade, since they were forced to miss the last one in Vector due to the timing of Celes landing the GC job clashed with that parade.

Upon hearing the info from Hope, and he was right about Lightning going to those for years, it prompted the older Farron to take a leave from the venue for the night, for reasons unknown to the rest of the group, shocking Fang of all people since it was a few minutes before the festivities were to begin. Celes was saddened by this, but didn't know why Lightning abruptly left the venue for the night. It would be Vanille who helped Celes get through the event on a good note, which Fang made a mental note to talk to her girlfriend when they got home. Hope made sure that Fang would have a way home, since Celes' car was in the repair shop. Interestingly enough, they all found out that the event was for Celes as she won a few key awards for her first year being part of the GC. The blonde would make a mental note to talk to Fang about personal matters regarding Lightning, hoping to see what prompted the older Farron to suddenly leave the way she did. It was the eye contact Fang made with the Vector native that had the duo on the same level regarding the pinkette, although the brunette had an odd feeling that Jihl Nabaat's timing to show up to the event with that whore (according to the GC) Rachel was what probably made Lightning leave like that. T_hat fucking cunt Nabaat...you try to ruin something like this again and I'll shove my lance so far up your arse crack you'll be wanting a real dick in it instead... _Fang angrily mused to herself upon seeing the duo make their presence known.

Celes was worried upon seeing Fang's face when the brunette saw the duo in question, but it took one look at said duo to have things click as quick as Lightning's namesake for the blonde to figure it all out. _It was probably for the best that Light left... I want to punch that whore Rachel's lights out..._ Celes angrily mused to herself, knowing that Locke won't do a damn thing because he's a male. After getting all of her awards, the event was over with a short time after. Hope and Vanille opted to fit the awards in their car and then follow Locke and Celes to their home, before dropping Fang off at her and Lightning's home. The remainder of the group were able to make the most of the night at the event without Lightning, but Celes had some other questions for the brunette she wanted to ask at another time and space, which when they arrived at Locke and Celes' home a while later, Fang provided her number as she wanted to have a proper chat with Celes Cole, which Locke agreed to for the current circumstances. The rest of the ride to Lightning and Fang's home was of quiet talk, because Fang wanted to get her thoughts together on what happened, plus was somewhat tired from everything. Upon Fang getting to their shared home, it took one quick look from Fang to see Lightning, her Sunshine, on the sofa - crying. _Why did Jihl and Rachel do this to my Sunshine? Those cunts will fucking pay..._ Fang, once again, angrily mused to herself as she comforted her girlfriend. Knowing that Celes felt the same way about Jihl and Rachel, Fang wasn't alone, and was set to make Lightning see that she had more support on this than she thought.

Later on, Fang and Lightning had their chat as the brunette promised, which confirmed to both Fang and Celes about why Lightning left that abruptly. Lightning smiled when the brunette brought up that both Locke and Celes want to come to the upcoming Pride Parade, which prompted the older Farron to text message the Vector native with an apology for leaving so early, but laughed when the reply was 'See you at the Pride Parade', with a specific request for the couples to meet up.

A request that Lightning honoured.

**Neo Oerba/New Paddra Pride Parade**

Celes, Locke, Fang, Lightning, Hope and Vanille, by Etro's Miracle, were able to snag a great spot for the annual Pride Parade. _If Celes doesn't know Fang and Light are a couple by now, I don't know if she'll ever find out..._ Vanille had mused to herself, worried because some who know Fang and Lightning very well were all able to tell right away. With Celes and Locke in the equation, and also from another country, they were a different story as the redhead isn't aware of Vector laws on marriage equality, although she knew that the couple have attended the Vector Pride Parade for some time. For this parade it was no different for the Coles. They had a sign that was as Pro-LGBTQ+ as possible (which was surprising to some considering they're a heterosexual couple) and cheered all parade long. Celes released a giggle when Fang kissed Lightning thrice: once at the temple, second time on the cheek and the last one a quick peck on the lips, taking the older Farron by surprise. All Locke could do was smile at Fang's antics, for his gut feeling told him that Fang and Lightning are a couple. Lady Luck was REALLY in their favour when no sign of either Jihl or Rachel were spotted in the crowd, making things better for Lightning.

What was even better is that the group of 6 snagged some really nice items that were thrown their way, plus Celes cheered louder than most upon seeing Sabin taking part in the parade alongside Serah and Snow, making things so much better for the group. Once the parade was over with the group agreed to get something to eat at a popular diner nearby, since they were all famished to put it kindly. Getting in their velocycles as they didn't bring much with the swag they all got were able to fit in the spare compartments, the group made their way to the diner for some real food. Fortunately for them the drive didn't take as long as Hope feared, and they all landed great parking spots. The soda Fang ordered came with two straws - causing Celes to laugh so hard to the point where she nearly spat out the water she was drinking - which saw both Fang and Lightning share what was actually Lightning's favourite flavor of soda: Strawberry Dr. Mog. Hope and Vanille ordered separate sodas alongside Locke, but Celes ordered a Strawberry Dr. Mog as well. _Why is Celes ordering the same soda Fang did...might as well not worry about it..._ Lightning mused to herself in wonder, choosing to just enjoy the post pride parade meal with people she cares about.

It was after dessert that Celes took Lightning's hands, as the Vector native had something she wanted to say to the older Farron. Initially startled by Celes' touch, it was Fang's look of reassurance that put the pinkette at ease. "Lightning... I know that you're a lesbian, and that you are dating Snaggletooth here. If there's one thing you need to know, just be happy with who you love, whether it be Fang or some other lass if you two don't work out for whatever reason. You have my eternal support and I'm more than happy that you and Fang are in Locke's life as well as mine. I'm beyond grateful that you helped me get adjusted to the GC. With those cunts who are Jihl and Rachel, I'll kill them both if I have to - Fang brings you the kind of joy those two never could. I cannot thank you enough for accepting us as who we are, we strive to do the same in return. For the pride parades we attended in Vector in the past, Sabin, the lad who took part in the parade today, is gay. I know his boyfriend very well. I'd go to hell and back for him, and I would do the same for you and Fang as well. You have my word on this, Lightning. You're Fang's Sunshine, you make her happy... she makes you happy. If anything keep making each other happy, that's all I ask..." Celes revealed to Lightning at the restaurant.

"How did you know that I was...?" Lightning asked the Vector native.

"Sunshine, Celes and I had a phone call chat the day after the GC event, where those cunts ruined your night. I told her myself. What she's saying about Sabin is true, plus she and Locke both knew that we're dating just by seeing how we interacted with each other around them. Locke just kept his mouth shut. One of Celes' relatives is a lesbian. She wants us both to be happy, that's all. When Celes saw me order the Strawberry Dr. Mog, it was her way to show us her support for us being happy lesbians in love." Fang answered for Celes, following it with a gentle kiss on Lightning's cheek, causing the rest there to smile, knowing that Locke and Celes only wanted happiness for those they care about.

Lady Luck was truly in their favour with Celes Cole, their mate/friend for life.

The one thing Lightning really wanted.

FIN

A/N #2: Next story will be back to the Second Time Around universe, where this will focus on the double wedding of Seven/Sice and Maria/Firion.


End file.
